


Something Just Like This

by LittleRock17



Series: You Mean The World To Me AU series [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Luthors (Supergirl TV 2015), Kara Danvers is a Dork, Kid Fic, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Pregnant Lena Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers, Soft Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Soft Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, karlena, no plot just love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRock17/pseuds/LittleRock17
Summary: Lena has to travel to London for a week on business and, unfortunately, her family can't travel with her. But that doesn't mean she's going alone.Kara and Lena decide to expand their family, but the journey is not easy of fast.Family fic, pure fluff. I'll probably add more chapters but there is no plot, just fluff everywhere.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: You Mean The World To Me AU series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689409
Comments: 30
Kudos: 236





	1. What did you teach to my daughter this past week?

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on fanfiction under the same user. Check this tweet https://twitter.com/dayanaalpuche/status/1240123577531334659 for Kara and Lori's clothes reference.

It was still dark outside when Kara lazily opened her eyes. She closed them again and turned around, expecting to find a warm body in desperate need of some cuddles but she was met with cold sheets. Opening her eyes once more she searched for her glasses on the bedside table and grabbed her phone, seeing that it was just past 4:45 am. The blonde sighed and stayed in bed for a few more seconds before sitting up, making the covers fall causing her skin to rise in goose bumps because of the chilly air, and swinging her bare legs to the side. Without standing up, she bent down to grab her pajama pants that lay next to the bed, slipped her feet inside the pants legs and stood up, finally placing the garment on her hips. Searching for her shirt, she finally found it on the other side of bed, carelessly crumbled next to the balcony door. Kara grabbed the shirt slipped her arms in and buttoned it up as she walked outside her bedroom. The lights of the hallway were off but the faint sound of the coffee machine brewing could be heard, she was about to walk towards the kitchen when she heard the soft melody of a lullaby coming from the room down the hall.

" _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Hush now, don't you cry,"_ Kara quietly walked towards the room, already feeling the warmth spread in her chest at the sound of her wife's voice. " _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral_ , _Too-ra-loo-ra-li_ , _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral_ , _That's an Irish lullaby."_ The blonde reached the slightly open door and pushed it just enough to see Lena sitting in the edge of Lori's bed as she caressed her cheek with her thumb.

Leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed, Kara cleared her throat as quiet as possible to get the older brunette's attention. "So you were saying goodbye to her but not me?" She accused Lena with a playful tone.

Kissing the little girl's forehead, Lena turned her head to face the blonde as she retracted her hand from her daughter's face and carefully stood up. "I believe we said goodbye _many_ times last night." The businesswoman walked towards Kara, grateful for the fluffy carpet that muffled the sound of her boots.

Kara backed away allowing Lena to step out of the room. "I love it when you sing to her." She said with a soft smile as she hooked her arm in Lena's.

The brunette chuckled. "You're the singer of this family, not me." She replied as they walked to the kitchen.

"You say that but you're the one singing her to sleep in no time. She will ask for you all this week, I can assure you." Entering the kitchen, Kara washed her hands and grabbed two mugs, filling one with coffee and opening the fridge to pull out the milk carton and fill the other one, placing that mug in the microwave to warm up. She gave Lena the coffee mug and leaned on the kitchen counter.

Moving the mug close to her lips, Lena spoke as her pink lips barely touched the rim, "I could probably call before her bedtime." She took a sip of the hot beverage.

"No way I'll let you do that, it would be… what? 4 am in London when she goes to sleep?" Kara covered her mouth as a yawn interrupted her. "I can handle the lullabies for a few nights even if it takes a little longer for her to fall asleep."

"It takes longer for her to sleep because she likes your voice more than mine, I bet she pretends to fall asleep just for me to stop singing." Lena took another sip of coffee, hiding a smirk behind the mug.

Kara shook her head, "That is simply not true. She _loves_ when you sing 'her' song." The blonde air quoted the word _her_. Little Lorelei believed that the lullaby her mommy sang to her said her name during the ' _Too-ra-loo-ra-li'_ parts and either parent had the heart to say otherwise. "She doesn't even let _me_ sing it to her, it has to be you."

The CEO smiled at her wife. "She's stubborn, the little bug." She raised her mug to her lips once again and finished its contents in one last gulp. "I have to get going."

"I know." The blonde turned around and stopped the microwave before it hit zero and started to make noise. She pulled out her mug and wrapped her hands around it, feeling the warmth. "What time does your plane leave?" Kara brought the mug to her face not counting on the steam fogging up her glasses.

Lena stepped towards her and removed the frames from her face. "Six thirty. Even _I_ have to go through airport security." She cleaned the lenses and placed them delicately on the blonde's face.

Kara smiled at the gesture. She grabbed the side of her glasses and moved them atop of her head before trying to drink from her mug again. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to the airport?"

"No, you should get back to sleep. Besides, if you did we would have to wake Lori up since she can't stay here alone and she would get cranky or refuse to fall asleep after."

Before Kara could reply to the businesswoman, small steps caught both women's attention. The tiny figure of a six-year-old cladded in a dinosaur's onesie appeared in the entrance to the kitchen. Rubbing her eye with one hand as she squeezed her Pikachu plush against her chest with the other, the little kid yawned. "Mommy, momma, what're you doin' up?"

The blonde put down her mug and approached their daughter, "C'mere little bug," she grabbed her by the armpits and balanced her in her hip. "Remember we told you mommy will be away for a few days?"

The little brunette buried her face on Kara's shoulder and started mumbling. "Can we go with 'er?"

Lena got closer to her favorite girls and rubbed Lori's back. "You can't come with me, baby girl. I'll be away for almost a week and you have to go to school."

Lori detached herself from Kara, extending her arms towards the CEO who instantly picked her up. "But I wanna go." She whined with a sleepy voice.

Kara sighed as she pushed a lock of Lori's hair behind her ear. "We can't go this time baby."

The little girl pouted, a pout even more powerful than Kara's, and she looked at the woman who held her at the moment, green meeting green. "Mommy, please…"

Fuck.

How could Lena say no to that beautiful face? Was it even humanly possible to do so?

The CEO looked at her wife for help.

In response, Kara stepped towards the pair and put her arms around them, sandwiching the kid. She then rested her chin on Lori's shoulder and whispered to her ear. "Mommy will bring lots of presents, right mommy?"

"Of course! I'll bring you so many pretty things." Lena kissed Lori's cheek. Her pout began to disappear.

"I don't need presents, I…" With her free hand, the young brunette fisted her mommy's green sweater. "Will you call?"

Kara looked into Lena's eyes. At the short distance, even without her glasses on, the blonde saw Lena's features soften. Their daughter had everything she needed and more, of course she didn't care about some stupid presents, she just wanted to be with her moms. The blonde tilted her face and kissed her daughter's other cheek. "Of course she will call."

"As often as I can, darling." Lena rested her forehead in Lori's for a few seconds. "Now I have to go, little bug. Promise me you'll take care of your mamma."

"But who will take care of you mommy?" The girl asked with concern, making both women chuckle lightly.

"Your mommy is a pretty strong woman, baby. She can take care of herself." Kara assured her.

Lori turned her upper half around to face her blonde parent. "But she will feel lonely without us."

Lena made Lori bounce in her arms. "That's why I'll call you and momma every day. Every free moment I have I'll use it to send you pictures of London and I expect you to send some pictures as well."

Lori nodded as another yawn escaped her mouth. "Okay… but," she pushed her Pikachu plush towards Lena, "you should take Pikachu with you, he'll keep you company."

The CEO's brows knitted. "Won't you miss him?" Her daughter had many plush toys, lions, dinosaurs of many kinds and many other Pokémon but Pikachu was her favorite.

The girl nodded again. "I will but I have momma to keep me company and Pikachu is the best partner." She explained to her mommy.

Both women smiled at their daughters words. She was the cutest.

Lena grabbed the plush toy from Lori's hand. "Okay, I'll take him with me. We'll take care of each other." The CEO's phone started ringing in the back pocket of her jeans, signaling her that it was 5 am already. Kara smirked and grabbed the device, not without squeezing her wife's ass in the process, and turned the alarm off. "I really have to go now, little bug. Go with momma."

The girl obeyed Lena, hooking both arms around the blonde's neck. "I'll miss you mommy."

The brunette leaned down and kissed the girl's forehead. "I'll miss you too, my love." Her eyes shifted towards Kara's. "And I'll miss you too."

Kara was the one to lean this time, leaving a chaste kiss on Lena's lips. "I miss you already."

Lena's green eyes sparkled with love as she looked directly into the blue ones of her wife. Reaching out for the glasses on the top of her head, she fidgeted with the frames, even putting them on Pikachu's face. "Of course you miss me already, I bet you couldn't see me without these."

Kara and Lori both laughed at the dumb joke. "I'm not _that_ blind." She rolled her eyes.

Seeing that Lori found the debate funny, Lena kept going. "I'm sure you can't even see how many fingers I'm holding up right now." She showed three fingers, wiggling them in front of Kara's face.

The blonde playfully tried to bite them, but obviously not being fast enough. "You weren't complaining about what I could or couldn't see without my glasses last night." She waggled her eyebrows up and down, sure that her wife was blushing with the comment.

Lena was indeed blushing, and she swatted her wife in the arm. "Shut up."

Lori looked confused, shifting her gaze between her two moms. "Why are you blushing mommy?" She innocently asked.

"Nothing little bug, ignore your momma." Lena finally placed the glasses on Kara's face. "I think you two should get back to sleep."

"We will babe. Have a save flight." Kara wrapped her free arm around the brunette, who returned the hug.

"I'll call you when I land." Lena detached herself from the embrace.

The blonde nodded. "I'll text you when we wake up."

Lena smiled again, making the corner of her eyes to crinkle. Her mother would be horrified to see she had wrinkles at her age, still being half a decade far from 40, but she didn't mind. They were signs of how much she smiled since Kara entered her life. "Tell me everything about your day. I'll be half of mine stuck in a flying metal tube so I'm sure I'll be bored out of my mind."

The little girl buried her face on Kara's neck, a sign that sleep was taking over her again. "I love you mommy."

"I love you both." And with that, Lena started to walk towards the door or else she'd never leave. Her suitcase and handbag already waiting for her by the door, she put on her coat as she took one last look at her family before walking out the door. Kara waved at her and Lori did the same even with her eyes half closed. Lena waved back with Pikachu in her hand. Once the brunette closed the front door, Kara and Lori were finally alone.

"Let's get you to bed little bug." The blonde said and started walking towards the bedrooms with Lori in her arms.

The little girl hid her face in her mother's neck. "Can I sleep with you?"

Kara pretended to think about it for a moment. "Oh, I don't know… you will take _all_ the space in my bed."

"I won't, I'm very small momma!" Lori lifted her face to look at her mom.

"You are small but, what if you hog _all_ the blankets? I'll be so cold!" The blonde pretended to shudder.

"I will hug you and keep you warm momma!" Lori tightened her hold on her mother's neck and her legs around her middle section.

Kara chuckled and kissed her daughter's nose. "Okay, you can sleep with me tonight. _But_ ," she raised a finger trying to emphasize her next words, "go pee first and wash your hands." She put the girl down and watched her run towards the bathroom. That would give her time to change the sheets.

The blonde was just finishing placing the fresh sheets in the bed when Lori entered the bedroom. She was walking like a little zombie, slow, dragging her feet and with her arms in the air trying not to bump into anything. Kara was melting from all the cuteness. "Momma…" Lori now lifted her arms asking the blonde to carry her, which she did.

"Let's sleep baby." Kara gently sat down in the bed, grabbed the comforter at the end of the bed and then leaned down with Lori nested in her chest. Trying not to move a lot, she took off her glasses and placed them in the bedside table beside her phone. It didn't take long for both to be asleep.

Just a few hours later the sun rays coming from the balcony's glass door woke the blonde up. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was wild brown hair next to her face. Rubbing her eyes with a fist as if trying to force sleep away, she finally noticed the position she was in: she was on her side, being the really big spoon to her little daughter whose head was resting on her arm, which explained the tingly sensation she had on it. Kara let out a happy sigh and shifted to be on her back without disturbing Lori. She closed her eyes, trying to enjoy a few more minutes in bed when something unexpected happened. Her features, which were so peaceful seconds ago, twisted in pain as a small arm hit her right across the face, her nose being the most affected.

"Sh–" she bit her tongue, preventing the curse to leave her lips, "shoot!" Kara winced as she moved Lori's arm down. She turned her face to look at the child who appeared to be still sleeping, unaware of what she just did. Kara laughed under her breath, reaching for her phone. The clock said it was almost 9 am but it was Sunday so it didn't matter. She saw there were few messages from Lena and opened the app.

_06:10 am. *I just boarded the jet, we'll be leaving anytime soon*_

_06:10 am. [photo attached]_

It was a picture of Pikachu looking out the window of the plane. Kara laughed and kept on reading the texts.

_06:45 am. *We're in the air, these will be some boring 11 hours, I'll try to get some sleep*_

_07:23 am. *I can't sleep*_

_07:37 am. *I hope I don't wake you up with these, sorry if I did*_

_08:11 am. *I guess I didn't* [laughing emojis]_

_08:44 am. *I love you and Lori* [heart emoji]_

Kara exited the conversation and opened the camera app, extending her arm to take a selfie and making a piece sign with the other even if it was trapped under Lori's head. Her nose was starting to redden and Lori's arm was now over her neck, the rest of her body limp and her mouth open.

**_08:56 am. [photo attached]_ **

**_08:56 am. *you didn't wake me up, the little bug did* [sun and ladybug emojis]_ **

Lena replied immediately.

_08:57 am. *Oh god your face is getting red, did she hit you? Are you okay?*_

**_08:57 am. *don't worry, I'm okay*_ **

**_08:58 am. *and we love you too* [blushing and heart emojis]_ **

**_08:58 am. *how's the flight?*_ **

_08:59 am. *Aside from the fact that I can't sleep, is good, no turbulence and Pikachu is indeed great company*_

_08:59 am. [photo attached]_

It was a picture of Lena with Pikachu on her shoulder doing a thumbs up. Kara spend longer than she realized staring at the image of her wife.

**_09:01 am. *not better than me I hope*_ **

_09:02 am. *No one is better than you… maybe Lori but that's it*_

**_09:02 am. *I can accept that*_ **

**_09:04 am. *I'm gonna wake the bug up and make some breakfast*_ **

**_09:05 am. *did you eat?*_ **

Writing with one hand was a little more slow that what Kara would have liked, even more so with her non dominant hand but she didn't want to wake Lori up just yet.

_09:05 am. *Eating you last night counts?* [winking emoji]_

Kara bit her lip as she read that text, taking a quick glance at her daughter before replying.

**_09:07 am. *I know I'm delicious but I most definitely don't count, so eat some shitty plane food*_ **

_09:07 am. [pouting emoji] *Aw, is not fair… and the food of_ my _plane is not shitty by the way*_

_09:08 am. *I did buy something to eat at the airport but I'm starting to get hungry again*_

_09:08 am. *Go make breakfast and kiss Lori for me*_

Kara turned to her side again, moving Lori a bit, kissing her cheek as she took a picture.

**_09:09 am. [photo attached]_ **

**_09:10 am. *kiss delivered but I'll give her another one from you when she wakes up*_ **

**_09:11 am. *now eat something and try to sleep please, you still have a long flight ahead*_ **

_09:12 am. *I'll try to sleep I promise* [blow kiss emoji]_

**_09:12 am. *and eat*_ **

_09:12 am. *And eat*_

_09:12 am. *Talk to you later darling, send pictures of your day*_

**_09:14 am. *I will, and you let me know when you land please*_ **

_09:14 am. [heart emoji]_

**_09:14 am. [heart emoji]_ **

Kara freed her arm from under Lori and sat up, reaching out for her glasses after that last text. She started flexing her arm, trying to get the blood flowing again. "Lori honey, wake up." She gently shook her child.

Lori scrunched up her face but didn't open her eyes.

"Baby, let's go have some breakfast." The blonde insisted, shaking the brunette again.

"… 'm not a baby…" the kid mumbled, still refusing to open her eyes.

Kara smiled at the statement, brushing a lock of hair away from the girl's forehead. "Wake up little bug, we can have pancakes and then we can go to the park or anywhere you want to go."

A quiet snore left Lori's lips. "… wanna sleep…"

"Well… maybe I'll have to call the tickle monster to help you wake up…" Kara threatened the girl, who opened her eyes in alarm.

"Not the tickle monster, please momma." She begged but Kara already had her hands in the air, arching her fingers over and over again.

"Oh is too late, the tickle monster is already here." The blonde pounced over Lori, tickling her belly and her neck. The kid was laughing, asking her momma to stop. After a few seconds Kara stopped, she didn't want Lori accidentally wetting the bed and she was also a benevolent tickle monster. "Let's go was our hands, our faces and our teeth so I can start making breakfast."

Lori jumped out of bed. "Whoever gets last to the bathroom is a rotten egg!"

Kara rushed to get up and run after Lori. "You won't defeat me, little bug!"

But of course she let her win.

**:::::**

Lena had put a sleep mask on so she could try to get some sleep. It wasn't working. She asked the flight attendant – because of course she had one – for a glass of scotch, hoping that would help her relax a bit. She was starting to drink her second glass when her phone vibrated.

**_09:52 am. [video attached]_ **

Lena wasted no time in opening the file, smiling instantly as she saw her girl with a plate full of pancakes and strawberries in front of her.

" ** _Hi mommy! Momma showed me your pictures with Pikachu, I'm so happy he's with you!" Lori took a piece of pancake with her fork and shoved it in her mouth. "I miss you so much, I hope you two have fun in Lonlon."_**

" ** _London, baby." Kara's voice could be heard correcting the little girl, even if she didn't appear on the shot._**

" ** _Lon-don. London! Have fun in London mommy, show Pikachu all the cool places for me!"_**

**_The camera changed from the back one to the selfie camera, showing Kara who was also stuffing her face with pancakes. "I hope you ate babe, Lori and I will go to the park or somewhere else –"_ **

" ** _To the museum to see dinosaur bones!" Lori interjected._**

**_The blonde chuckled. "We'll go to the museum, I'll send you all the pictures. I love you." She blew a kiss to the camera and changed it after, pointing at the girl. "Say bye to your mommy."_ **

**_The kid waved both hands enthusiastically. "Bye mommy! I love you!" She placed her hand in her lips and blew a few kisses at the camera._ **

The CEO almost melted in the spot. She also felt a little guilty for not eating anything like Kara asked her to so she called the flight attendant again – Sarah according to her name tag – and asked her for something to eat. After having eaten, Lena finally started to feel tired enough to fall asleep, which she did. When she woke up she saw that her phone had several messages from Kara.

**_11:18 am. *on our way to see dinosaurs* [dinosaur emojis]_ **

**_11:18 am. [photo attached]_ **

The picture, clearly taken with a selfie stick, showed Kara kneeled beside Lori who was wearing a grey shirt with the 'Jurassic Park' logo under her green dinosaur hoodie, because of course she loved the 'Jurassic Park' franchise and was not afraid of it like most kids her age should. She also had her T-Rex plush with her. Kara on the other hand was wearing a black shirt that read 'Rawr means I love you in dinosaur' with the silhouette of a blue long-necked dinosaur with orange bumps on its back.

**_11:24 am. *I'll assume you're sleeping but I promised you updates of our day*_ **

**_11:35 am. *we're here*_ **

**_11:35 am. [photo attached]_ **

In this picture, Lori was standing in the entrance of the museum of natural history, hands in the air and a big smile on her face.

**_11:40 am. *she wants to buy everything from the gift shop, help*_ **

**_11:40 am. [photo attached]_ **

The little brunette had about every dinosaur related item from the gift shop in her arms.

**_11:46 am. *negotiations happened, she promised to be extra good if I bought something for her and for you at the end of the visit, she definitely has your businesswoman genes*_ **

**_11:53 am. *she's keeping her word, no touching anything and staying in my sight at all times* [googly eyes emoji]_ **

**_11:53 am. [photo attached]_ **

Lori was posing in front of the T-Rex fossil like she was showing her plush toy that they were the same dinosaur.

**_12:01 pm. *she even likes the small things*_ **

**_12:02 pm. [photo attached]_ **

Lori was taking a look at some small fossils in a display.

**_12:15 pm. *we wish you were here*_ **

**_12:15 pm. [photo attached]_ **

Both Kara and Lori were pouting and their brows were drawn together forming adorable crinkles. Lori was in Kara's arms and was holding her dinosaur above the blonde's head like a hat.

**_12:39 pm. *she's sad the dinosaurs died because of a big rock* [dinosaur, explosion and skull emojis]_ **

**_12:39 pm. [photo attached]_ **

The girl was standing in front of a model of the meteor falling in the coast of Yucatan, Lena could almost read the information that was shown below a map of the peninsula in the wall next to the model.

**_12:40 pm. *now she wants to go to the place the meteor fell*_ **

**_12:40 pm. *how does a trip to Mexico sound?* [Mexican flag emoji]_ **

**_12:41 pm. *we could visit the pyramids too*_ **

**_12:55 pm. *she likes mummies now too btw*_ **

**_12:55 pm. [photo attached]_ **

The little brunette was standing before a sarcophagus with a big smile on her face.

**_01:15 pm. *little bug wants to go for ice cream now, she's had her fair share of dinosaurs for the day if that's possible* [ice cream cone emojis]_ **

**_01:15 pm. *but she wants to come back with you next week*_ **

**_01:16 pm. [photo attached]_ **

Kara had clearly asked someone to take this picture for her. The blonde was standing in front of the same T-Rex Lori had in one of the first pictures but she had the little girl sitting in her shoulders. Lori was so happy, like she was in the top of the world, she was smiling so big Lena could almost see the little spot where a tooth was missing.

**_01:27 pm. *ice cream time* [ice cream and heart eyes emojis]_ **

**_01:27 pm. [photo attached]_ **

Using again the selfie stick, the picture showed Kara and Lori sitting in a booth in a small traditional ice cream parlor they loved. The kid had a waffle basket with chocolate ice cream and sprinkles on top and Kara had a banana split with more whipped cream than necessary. Lori wasn't even looking at the camera, her focus was on the dessert in front of her. Lena also noticed the T-Rex plush on the table alongside a model of a T-Rex skeleton and a water ball, like those Christmas ones with the snow inside, but with a dinosaur hatching out of its egg.

Finally catching up with the thread, Lena started typing a text.

_01:52 pm. *You've had quite a day, haven't you?*_

_01:52 pm. *I still have four more hours of boredom left*_

**_01:52 pm. [incoming video call]_ **

Lena answered right away. "Hello loves of my life."

" _Hellooooooo!"_ Both Kara and Lori were on the screen, the blonde holding the phone with one hand and the other behind Lori's shoulders. They appeared to be still in the ice cream parlor.

" _Hi mommy, how are you?"_ The kid asked as she continued to wave at the camera.

"I'm fine little bug, I just woke up from a nap. How are you?"

" _I'm so happy! We saw the dinosaur bones and we bought you your own dinosaur, look!"_ Lori reached out for the model of the T-Rex skeleton and held it in front of the camera. It appeared to be made out of metal and it was really pretty. _"You can put this one in your office mommy."_

Lena nodded eagerly. "Of course baby, I'll think about you every time I see it."

Lori pouted and crossed her arms awkwardly as she still had the skeleton in her hands, _"I'm not a baby, I'm a big girl…"_

" _We know but you'll always be our baby, Lori."_ Kara removed the model from Lori's hands and placed it on the table and then she rested the phone on it so she could have both hands free to hug her daughter and give her a kiss on her temple.

"Your momma is right. You'll be our baby even when you're all grown up and have a job and a house and a family…" Lena grabbed Pikachu and held it to her face, as if talking to him. "Right Pikachu?" She made the plush toy nod. "You see? Even Pikachu says so."

Lori's pout began to dissipate. _"… kay."_

" _Cheer up little bug, we'll go to auntie Alex's home to have fun with her and auntie Sam."_ Kara ran her fingers through Lori's hair.

"You still have more plans then?" The businesswoman asked, kinda sad she wasn't there with her family.

" _Yes! Auntie Alex called when we were at the museum and told us to go to her house to play in the pool!"_ Lori answered excited.

" _We'll eat first and then you have two wait half an hour to get in the pool, missy."_ The blonde clarified.

"That sounds like so much fun! I want many pictures of this too."

" _Of course babe. We'll go home first to get our swimming suits and Lori's floaties."_

" _Can we take the flamingo floatie?"_ Lori used her puppy dog eyes, not that Kara would have said no to the request.

" _Yes! But you have to share it with me and your aunties. Your flamingo floatie is so cool everyone will want a turn with it and you can play with one of auntie Alex's floaties."_ The blonde bumped Lori's nose with her index finger.

" _Kay kay."_ The girl accepted.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. I have some reading to do for my meetings tomorrow." Lena started to say goodbye to her family.

" _Okay, call me when you land please and don't forget to eat again or at least drink some water, keep that big beautiful brain of your hydrated."_ Now it was Kara's turn to use puppy dog eyes but this time Lena was on the receiving end.

The businesswoman chuckled. "I will, don't worry. Talk to you later."

Kara smiled, then she lowered her head, covered her mouth and whispered something to Lori's ear, giving her a knowing look once she backed away. She started counting with her fingers as she counted under her breath as well, _"One… two… three…"_ Both of them looked at the camera with a smile and spoke at the same time. _"We love you to the moon and back!"_

Lena's eyes teared up a little. "I love you too, so, _so_ much." She waved at the camera

The blonde and the little brunette blew kisses at the camera, Lori waving and Kara extending her hand towards the screen of her phone to end the call. _"Bye babe."_

" _Bye mommy!"_

And the video call ended.

Lena took a moment to gather herself, willing the tears away. She saw the time on her clock, a little past 2 pm in National City – she hadn't changed her phone's time zone and wouldn't do it until she landed – and decided to start reading her material for her meetings of the next day. All she needed was to talk less than ten minutes with her family to feel so happy but also sad at the same time for not being able to be there with them.

A little over an hour later Lena's phone started vibrating with incoming messages.

**_03:14 pm. *just arrived at Alex's*_ **

**_03:14 pm. [photo attached]_ **

The selfie was taken by Ruby, who Lena was surprised to see since Kara didn't mention her earlier, and showed all the other women behind her, Alex and Sam hugging Lori and Kara was pouting beside them, alone and with her arms crossed. Lena couldn't help but notice how well her legs looked in those jean shorts and how her muscles looked strained even through the fabric of her flannel shirt.

**_03:15 pm. *they stole my baby* [crying face emoji]_ **

_03:15 pm. *No one can steal_ my _baby*_

_03:15 pm. *I thought that Ruby wouldn't be there with all that "I'm an adult now" thing*_

**_03:16 pm. *_ ** **our _baby please, and Ruby came as soon as she heard Sam would let her have some beers* [clinking beers emoji]_**

_03:16 pm. *You better not be drinking and swimming, you need to watch out for Lori*_

**_03:16 pm. *I'll let Alex all the drinking, I'm here for the burgers* [burger emoji]_ **

**_03:17 pm. [photo attached]_ **

Kara showed her the grill with 5 raw burgers waiting to be ready.

_03:18 pm. *I'm still preparing for tomorrow, send me photos even if I don't reply?*_

**_03:18 pm. *of course babe, the girls say hi btw* [blowing kiss emoji]_ **

**_03:18 pm. [photo attached]_ **

Alex, Sam and even Ruby were holding their beers up, as if saluting Lena.

_03:19 pm. *Say hi for me as well*_

**_03:21 pm. *already did, now if you excuse me I have to go blow some air into Lori's floatie, some idiot cofcofalexcofcof forgot to mention she didn't have an air pump* [rolling eyes emoji]_ **

_03:21 pm. [laughing emojis]_

Lena put down her phone and continued reading, just to get distracted again when her phone vibrated once more after a few minutes but this time the messages weren't from Kara, they were from Alex.

**_03:30 pm. *I can't believe you married this mess*_ **

**_03:31 pm. [video attached]_ **

**_Kara was sitting close to the pool, the sad figure of the flamingo floatie half deflated in front of her, blowing so much air her cheeks were all read and she was panting every time her lips left the valve._ **

" ** _C'mon mamma, you can do it!" Lori encouraged the blonde as she ran in circles around her already on her flamingos swimming suit because of course she had to match. "Blow faster!"_**

 **_Kara let out a frustrated sigh. "This would have been faster if your_ ** **auntie _Alex had told me she didn't have an air pump…" She continued blowing. She regretted buying the largest flamingo floatie she could find._**

" ** _Oh no, don't blame me, you didn't ask." Alex's voice was heard defending herself._**

" ** _You can do it aunt Kara!" Ruby said already inside the pool, waving at the camera when Alex pointed it at her._**

**_Kara buried her face in the pink plastic, grunting._ **

The video ended there.

_03:34 pm. *Please don't kill my wife, I kinda like her*_

**_03:35 pm. *I'm telling her you said that*_ **

_03:35 pm. *Not if you don't want me to spill the beans to Sam about your anniversary gift* [purple smirking devil emoji]_

**_03:36 pm. *… damn you Luthor* [unamused emoji]_ **

_03:36 pm. *Have fun with the girls Alex* [winking emoji]_

**_03:37 pm. *we will, wish you were here to make fun of Kara*_ **

_03:37 pm. *I wish I was there too*_

Lena didn't wait for a reply as she put her phone in 'don't disturb' mode, later asking the flight attendant to let her know when they were about to land.

Two hours later, Lena was informed they were going to land in London City Airport in the next minutes so she carefully folder her papers and put them in her handbag, reaching for her phone to let Kara know not without reading all her messages first.

**_03:50 pm. *mission accomplished!* [clapping and arm flexing emojis]_ **

**_03:50 pm. [photo attached]_ **

The picture showed Kara straddling the flamingo's back, her arms up in the air in a triumphant gesture. Lena saw that she still had her short on but her flannel shirt was nowhere in sight so her tanned arms were in display and, if the flamingo's neck and face wasn't in the way, also her stomach. It was incredible how after all those years of watching Kara eat like there was no tomorrow she still was in incredible shape with well-defined muscles.

**_03:54 pm. *now I need to fill the tank* [drooling emoji]_ **

**_03:54 pm. [photo attached]_ **

The picture showed Kara taking the biggest bite possible of her burger, Alex by her side judging her as she sipped her beer.

**_04:25 pm. [video attached]_ **

**_Kara was laying on the pool chair with some sunglasses on, Alex at her right in the same position and Sam in the last chair. Then the notes of a piano playing could be heard._ **

" **It's out with the old and in with the new,** **goodbye clouds of gray, hello skies of blue," _Kara started singing – not lip synching, they had the karaoke version – imitating every move Sharpay Evans did on HSM2._ "A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa, endless days in my chaise, the whole world according to moi," _Kara placed her hands behind her head to the beat,_ "Excuse me?" _She sat up and spoke to the imaginary piano player,_ "Thank you." _The blonde grabbed the beer at her side,_ "Iced tea imported from England," _taking off her sunglasses, she handed them to Lori,_ "Lifeguards imported from Spain," _Kara dragged her hands on the towel_ "Towels imported from Turkey," _Lori appeared again, this time with a burger in a plate,_ "Turkey imported from Maine."**

" **We're gonna relax and renew," _Alex joined Kara, moving the same way as Ryan, as Lori handed the blonde her sunglasses again._**

" **You, go, do!" _Kara sang alone again._ "I want fabulous, that is my simple request, all things fabulous, bigger and better and best," _The three women moved like in the movie, hands in the air, lowering their sunglasses, crossing their legs, all the same._ "I need something inspiring to help me get along, I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?" _Kara spun around and launched herself into the pool in a cannon ball, splashing everyone._**

Lena was laughing so hard even the flight attendant went to check on her, but she was unable to speak as she was still laughing. When she finally calmed down, she dismissed the woman telling her she was fine and ready for landing. She started writing a text for Kara.

_05:48 pm. *I can't believe you guys recreated Fabulous, it's the best thing I've ever seen* [laughing and heart eyes emojis]_

_05:48 pm. *I love your voice so much*_

_05:48 pm. *I'm about to land, I'll call you when I get to the hotel but don't worry if I don't, I might pass out from exhaustion*_

_05:49 pm. *Keep having fun, tell Lori I love her*_

**_05:51 pm. *can you believe Ruby didn't know what hsm is? I can understand it from Lori, she's a baby, but Ruby?! I feel so old!* [crying and heartbroken emojis]_ **

_05:51 pm. *You're not old, you're collector's edition babe*_

**_05:51 pm. *… you're not making it better*_ **

_05:52 pm. *I would love to help you lick your wounds but I can't right now, I have to turn off my phone for a few minutes*_

_05:52 pm. *I love you* [heart emojis]_

**_05:52 pm. *I love you too* [blushing emoji]_ **

The CEO smiled softly as she exited the app. She went to her settings and changed the time zone on her phone, which confirmed to her that it was almost 1 am in London. She turned off her phone after that. The landing was uneventful, London City Airport was smaller than the Heathrow and closer to her hotel too.

She stepped out the plane with Pikachu in one hand, her suitcase handle on the other and her handbag crossed over her chest – thank God it had a long strap –, Lena was so glad she didn't trip with so many things in her hands. She had scheduled a town car to be waiting for her, the driver helped her get her things in the trunk but she kept Pikachu with her. Her hotel was on the south side of the Thames – close to the Tower Bridge –, she was there in a little over thirty minutes. Quickly checking in, she crashed in her bed as soon as she entered the room. Closing her eyes, she was about to fall asleep when she remembered she needed to call Kara and take a shower – or at least change her clothes – so she quickly pulled her phone out of her coat pocket and turned it on again.

_01:58 am. *I'm at my hotel room about to fall asleep*_

_01:58 am. [photo attached]_

Lena took a blurry selfie of her in bed with an arm over her eyes.

**_01:59 am. *change your clothes and brush your teeth baby* [blowing kiss emoji]_ **

_02:00 am. *Help me* [pouting emoji]_

**_02:00 am. *you know I'd love to take your clothes off but then you wouldn't get any sleep* [smirking emoji]_ **

**_02:00 am. *go change and then sleep, you need it* [heart emojis]_ **

Lena huffed in false annoyance, she knew she had to change. She rummaged through her suitcase and found her sleeping clothes and some panties, pulling out her new toothbrush as well. She walked to the ridiculously large bathroom – it matched the ridiculously large and luxurious room – and started to undress. Once naked, she tied her hair up in a bun and was about to step in the shower when she had an idea that made her smirk.

_02:08 am. *I hope no one is around when you see this*_

_02:08 am. [photo attached]_

Lena took a mirror selfie with her white towel barely covering her breasts and other private parts.

**_02:08 am. *fuck Lena, why are you doing this to me?* [hot face emojis]_ **

**_02:08 am. *it's so unfair I can't be there*_ **

**_02:08 am. *if I had superpowers I would fly to you immediately*_ **

_02:09 am. *Such a pity you don't, I guess I'll shower on my own* [shrugging emoji]_

**_02:09 am. *you're the devil, Luthor*_ **

_02:10 am. *But you love me anyway* [blowing kiss and purple smirking devil emojis]_

**_02:10 am. *more than anything and anyone*_ **

**_02:10 am. *well, I might love Lori just a tiny bit more*_ **

_02:10 am. *I'm okay with that*_

Putting her phone down, Lena finally stepped inside the shower and scrubbed herself clean. She toweled herself and then brushed her teeth. Deciding to skip her skin care routine for this occasion, Lena put on her clothes and got into bed, deciding to send one last quick message to Kara.

_02:26 am. *I'm off to bed, I love you* [heart emoji]_

**_02:26 am. *sweet dreams my love* [heart emojis]_ **

**_02:27 am. [photo attached]_ **

The pictures showed Lori doing a heart with her little hands and her lips pursed as if giving a kiss. It was the last thing Lena saw before falling asleep and she was glad.

**:::::**

Kara smiled at her screen, only for Alex to throw a fry at her face. "Hey!"

"Stop it with the sexting, will you? God knows what did Lena sent you to have you flush the way you did." Alex rolled her eyes playfully, loving the way the blonde flushed again.

"We're _not_ sexting!" Kara whispered/yelled at her sister. "I just sent her a picture of Lori from earlier, she just went to sleep."

The redhead wiggled her eyebrows. "Sure Jan." She said incredulously and then took a sip of her beer.

Kara let out a sigh, knowing that she would not change Alex's mind even if she showed her the last message she sent – there was always the risk of Alex snatching her phone away and actually see Lena's picture – so she just kept drinking her soda as she watched Lori and Ruby playing with the flamingo and crocodile floaties. "Lori, baby, is time you get out of the pool."

The little brunette stopped splashing her cousin for a second. "Why momma? I wanna keep playing!"

Kara stood up and walked to the edge of the pool and crouched down. "Because you're looking like a raisin, little bug. Look at your fingers!"

Alex snorted. "She looks like she did when she just came out of the womb."

From the pool, Lori scrunched up her little face in confusion. "What's a womb, momma?"

Alex spat out the beer she was drinking, Sam almost lets the dishes in her hands fall and Ruby tumbled over the flamingo floatie into the pool. Kara, on the other hand, wanted to shove her head on the ground like an ostrich.

"Ah… you see…" The blonde opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say. She wanted to kill her sister. "The womb is…" For God's sake, Kara lived of writing words! How could she not explain to her daughter something like that, why was English failing her? "It's the place where… babies come from."

"And where is it?" Lori innocently kept asking.

Sam had to put her hand over Alex's mouth to stop her from laughing.

Kara tried to buy herself some time as she went to grab Lori's towel. "Well…" She gestured her daughter to come out of the pool and she wrapped her in the dinosaurs' towel right away. "Every woman has a womb, is in their bellies, okay?" The blonde started drying the brown locks gently.

"I have a womb?" Lori wondered, her voice muffled by the towel in her head.

"Yes, you do. I do too and so do auntie Alex, auntie Sam and Ruby. You came out of mommy's womb." Kara couldn't believe she was having this conversation so soon and _without_ Lena around. Alex was _so_ dead if Lori asked anymore follow up questions like 'how does the baby gets in the womb?'

"Oh… so I will have a baby in my belly someday?" Lori grabbed her tummy with both hands.

"Only if you want to, little bug. There's nothing wrong if you never have a baby, okay?" Kara kneeled down to look at Lori in the eyes. "Besides, you're way too young to be thinking of that. Forget about it for now." She kissed her forehead as she stood up.

"Okay…" the girl agreed but then she looked at her wrinkly hands, and decided to show them to the blonde. "But I looked like this when I came out of mommy's womb?"

Kara laughed at that. "Yes little bug, you looked exactly like that."

The blonde helped Lori out of her swimming suit and gave her a quick warm bath in Alex's house. Not long after they were all hugging goodbye. When Kara hugged her sister, she threatened to her ear and it must have been some good threat since the FBI agent paled a little. They were back home just in time for Lori's bed time.

Opening the door and letting Lori in first, Kara closed it behind her, putting down the bag with their clothes and the floatie's box, and started walking towards the kitchen. "Lori, let's eat some cereal and then to bed, okay?"

"Can mommy sing to me over the phone?" Lori asked as she followed Kara.

The blonde started pulling out a bowl, the cereal and the milk. "No, little bug, mommy can't. You see, in London right now is really early in the morning and mommy hasn't woken up, okay? We don't want to wake her up yet."

"Oh…" The little girl pouted as she lowered her face.

Kara picked her up and sat her on one of the high stools with her back to the kitchen island. "What if I sing to you?"

"I want mommy to sing my song…" She didn't meet her momma's eyes.

The blonde placed a finger under her chin and lifted it so her blue eyes could see the little one's greens. "What can I do?"

Lori stayed silent for a few moments but she finally spoke. "Can I sleep with you again?"

Kara smiled softly. "Of course baby. Now, eat that cereal and then we have to wash those teeth, alright?"

Lori ate her cereal in a much better mood now that she knew she'd sleep with her momma. Soon, both girls were cladded in their pajamas – Kara had Star Wars pajamas and Lori had Pokémon ones – and lay in bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Momma, I can't sleep." Even with the day they had, Lori's energy never seemed to die down.

"Want me to sing?" Kara tried once more.

The brunette shook her head in the pillow. "No."

Kara made an offended sound. "Why not?"

"Because when you sing I want to sing with you momma, not sleep." The explanation eased the blonde.

"Okay…" Kara thought of another solution to their dilemma. "Turn around, on your belly."

Lori giggled. "Why?" She asked but did as she was told.

"Cause we're gonna play a game." Kara shifted to her side, her elbow resting on the pillow and her head propped on her hand. "I'm going to draw something on your back and you have to find out what is it, kay?"

"Kay." Lori crossed her arms on the pillow, resting her cheek on them.

The blonde started easy. She drew a circle and then some lines around it. "What is it?"

"It's the sun!" Lori answered quickly.

"Yes, it is! You're so good at this already!" She rubbed her hand up and down Lori's back. "Let's erase it and I'll start on the next drawing."

"What about you momma? You won't play?"

"Okay, I'll play too." Kara shifted to lay down on her stomach. "Do your best, little bug."

Lori straddled Kara's back, doing nothing for a few moments in which she thought of what to draw. After a few moments, she started. Kara felt Lori drawing a circle, then a horizontal line cutting the circle in half and then another small circle. It was a poke ball. Should she said it or let her baby win?

"Is it… a dinosaur egg?" She would always let her baby win.

"No momma! It's a poke ball!" Lori let herself fall to the bed, ready for her turn.

"Oh, shoot, how could I not know it?"

They kept playing until Lori was too tired to draw on Kara's back, so the blonde decided to simply caress her daughter's back until she fell asleep.

**:::::**

Lena's week was hectic. Board meetings were never fun, even less if they were overseas where people thought she couldn't touch them because she would leave eventually. What actually got her through the week was Pikachu, as ridiculous as that sounded. She promised Lori she would take him everywhere and she did just that, taking the little plush toy inside her purse, taking pictures of him – and with him – in the iconic places of London when she had some free time and sending them to Kara so Lori could see them. She was so excited Pikachu was touring around London with her mom because Lena even bought a little scarf and a rain coat for the plush. Some people stared at her like she was crazy but she didn't care, it made Lori happy and that was enough. Pikachu had photos in front of the Big Ben, the Buckingham Palace, the Tower Bridge and more. The people she was meeting with never mentioned anything but they certainly looked puzzled as to why Lena Luthor, one of the most powerful people in the world, was carrying around a Pikachu toy all over the city. She loved Lori's reaction to the photos, Kara sent videos very often of the girl telling Lena about her day in school and how much she loved the lasted _PikaPic_ as they had started calling them. The texting was frequent as well, and Lena liked to call Kara before bed – not to do anything dirty, of course not –, she just liked to hear the sound of her voice before sleeping, talking about the articles she was working on. However, carrying Pikachu around did not slow her down, in fact, she was going back home earlier and she intended to surprise her wife. So, instead of leaving Saturday afternoon, she left London on Friday's evening so she could arrive to National City the same night thanks to the time zones. She took some more photos before leaving but didn't send them right away, they would serve as her decoy, making it seem like she was in London when in fact she would be thousands of feet up in the air. Leaving London at 6 pm local time, she should arrive to NC around 10 or 11 pm, perfect time to get some pizzas and potstickers and have a late family dinner.

Just as planned, Lena was leaving National City Airport at 10:35 pm. asking her driver to take her to Kara's favorite pizzeria for her order and then to their favorite Chinese food restaurant for the potstickers. When she arrived home, she was literally juggling with all the things she had to carry, her suitcase, handbag, a few gifts and the three P's, pizza, potstickers and Pikachu. She managed to open the door and kicked it in, struggling with her big suitcase. However, she made more noise than what she would have liked it.

"Who's there?" Kara came out from the hallway with the baseball bat they kept under their bed in her hands, ready to pounce on any intruder. She opened her eyes wide behind her glasses as she took in who it was. "Lena! How are you here? I thought you came home tomorrow!" She left the bat on the floor and rushed to her wife, taking the food away from her hands leaving it on the coffee table and smashing her lips against hers. The brunette returned the kiss immediately, having missed this kisses so much.

After a few minutes, Lena pulled back but leaving her hands intertwined behind Kara's neck. "I wanted to surprise you and the little bug.” She answered a little breathless, looking between the blonde's lips and eyes, satisfied to see her lipstick on Kara's lips. "Is she sleeping already?"

Kara grinned. "I'm sure she won't mind waking up to this surprise." Leaning forward to steal another kiss from the brunette, Kara also bit Lena's lip a little. "You brought my favorite thing to eat that begins with P." She whispered against her lips.

"Pizza?" Lena raised a brow, rubbing her nose with Kara who shook her head. "Potstickers?" Kara shook her head again. "Pineapple? I didn't bring that one, sorry."

"That's not it and you know it…" The blonde's sultry tone made Lena's legs turn into jelly. "I mean your pu–" before Kara could finish her sentence, a quiet little voice interrupted her.

"Momma, where did you go?" Lori was in the hallway, rubbing her eyes with her fists. Once she stopped, she opened her eyes, same green eyes that went wide as they saw the older brunette. "Mommy!" She ran towards Lena, making Kara step back so that the CEO could hold the little girl in her arms.

"Hello my little bug! I missed you so much!" Lena squeezed Lori between her arms.

"I missed you too mommy! And momma missed you as well!" The girl was so happy to finally see her mommy after so long.

"I missed your momma too, baby girl. I'm so glad you were here with her so she wouldn't feel lonely." Lena finally let go of Lori, giving her a kiss in the top of her head.

"And Pikachu kept you company too!"

"Speaking of Pikachu…" Lena turned around and pulled him out of her handbag. "Here he is!" She handed it over to Lori who hugged the little plush toy as hard as she had hugged her mom.

"Thank you Pikachu for being a good Pokémon to my mommy." Lori kissed the toy in one of its red marks.

Kara clapped her hands to get both brunette's attention. "Well, I say we eat the food mommy brought before it gets cold, shall we?"

Lena grabbed the food and everyone moved to the kitchen, not bothering to go to the dining room and get everything dirty. They ate in the kitchen island directly from the food containers and boxes as Lori asked Lena a million questions about London and what did she do. Lena answered every question happily, mesmerized with the image of her family. She had so much, they were so happy. She couldn't ask for more, could she?

After they were all full they put the leftovers in the fridge – something that almost never happened since Kara ate it all but she had had dinner earlier so she wasn't super hungry –, they washed the glasses they used and Lena changed into her pajamas as Lori and Kara brushed their teeth again, the CEO doing the same after. They were all together in bed, Lori between both women and they facing each other.

Lena was caressing Loris's tummy and Kara was playing with her hair. "I want another one." Lena whispered, trying not to wake up the child.

"You want another what?" The blonde asked without stopping what she was doing.

"I want another kid." Lena clarified.

Kara's eyes shifted from Lori's face to Lena's. "You want another kid?" She asked, not being able to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Yes, I want another baby. I could carry it again but it could be your egg this time." Lena's hand traveled from Lori's belly to Kara's hip. "What do you say?"

Kara didn't have to think about it twice. "Yes! Yes, of course!" She winced at her high voice tone, but looked down at Lori and saw that her eyes were still closed. "Nothing would make me happier." She pushed herself up with her arm and, careful not to put her weight on Lori, she kissed Lena. "We're gonna have another baby."

"We're gonna have another baby." Lena confirmed her.

"Will the baby be in mommy's womb?" Lori's soft voice startled both parents.

Lena looked at Kara absolutely shocked. "What did you teach to my daughter this past week?"

Even with the faint moonlight that came through the window, Lena saw Kara blush. "Well, you see… this is Alex's fault…"


	2. If we want it, we can make it happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beggining of Kara and Lena's journey to expand their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing this for what feels like forever but its probably two or three weeks. Even in quarantine, I have to do homework so it may take a while for me to upload the next chapter but it is coming! Fear not!  
> Sorry for any typos or mistakes, english is not my first language and I do not have a beta.  
> Dedicated to my SuperCorp family, Lena protection squad ready to kick Kara's ass if she keeps that shit up.

**Week -8**

It was a hot day in late June, as the first days of summer often were. After a day full of fun in Alex and Sam’s pool, Lena, Kara and of course Lori were now back at their own home enjoying of a calm evening watching movies and eating junk food in the couch, dressed in their matching _The Incredibles_ pajamas. The final credits of _Tangled_ were rolling on the screen when Kara reached for the remote and tuned the TV off.

Lori, who was sitting between her two moms, complained immediately. “Momma, why did you do that? I want to see another movie!” The little girl crossed her arms and pouted as she shifted in her place to face the blonde.

Kara smiled apologetically before grabbing Lori from below her arms and bring her towards her, making her sit in her lap facing Lena. “Well, baby, mommy and I need to talk to you about something and need your full attention. We don’t want you distracted over the TV. I promise we will watch another one after we’re done talking, alright little bug?”

The little brunette’s features shifted from angry to worry in a second. “Did I do something bad?”

Lena let out a quiet laugh as she moved closer to her wife and placed the girl’s legs over her thighs, caressing the soft skin. “Nothing like that, love. You are the best behaved girl.” She smiled and Lori quickly copied her expression. “What momma and I want to talk to you about has to do with our family. We want to know what you think before we do anything and answer any questions you may have, okay?”

The kid only nodded in response.

Kara moved her arm to rest behind Lori in a lazy hug. “Remember the other night when you slept in mommy and I’s bed and we talked about having a new baby?”

Lori stuck her tongue out as she tried to remember. “A little… I was really sleepy.”

Both parents chuckled a little. “Yeah, you were. What do you think that means? Having a new baby, I mean.” Kara asked.

“Hmm…” The little girl tapped her chin with her index finger. “It means that there will be a baby in mommy’s womb?”

“That’s right, Lori. And that baby will become a new member of this family. That baby will be your little brother or sister.” The CEO explained, never stopping running her fingers up and down her daughter’s legs.

“Like uncle Lex and aunty Alex are your brother and sister?”

“Well, yes except they are the big siblings and your momma and I are their little sisters.” Lena corrected their daughter. “You will be the big sister.”

Lori shifted closer to Kara’s chest as the blonde drew patterns on her back. “And what does being a big sister mean?”

“It means you will get to teach your sibling a lot of things, you will play with them, make them laugh… sometimes they will annoy you and you will annoy them back but that’s part of having siblings.” The blonde almost snorted at that. “You will protect them too, even if they don’t see it that way. And you will love them… and so will mommy and me.”

The child sat in silence for a few moments, processing all that information her momma had just given her. “Will you love me less so you can love the baby?”

Lena leaned over and cradled her daughter’s face between her hands as she looked into her eyes. “We will _never_ love you any less, little bug. Love is not something that can be measured or that is limited, we don’t have certain amount of love to be divided between the people we care about. We can love how many people we want without loving anyone less than the other.” She gently pulled Lori’s head towards her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “There are different kinds of love, that’s true but the love we have for you and for any baby that may come in the future will be so strong and so, _so_ much. If anything, I think our love will multiply by thousands.”

“You will love us to the moon and back?” Lori asked innocently, making both women smile.

“To the moon and back a thousand times, little bug.” Kara whispered against the top of the little brunette’s head.

The girl shifted in Kara’s lap, rising to her knees and hooked her little arms behind both of her mothers’ necks. “I love you too, mommies. I will try to be the bestest big sister in the world.”

Kara and Lena immediately hugged her back, grinning from ear to ear because of Lori’s reaction to the possibility of expanding their family. “We’re sure you will be, baby.” The older brunette said as she turned her head to kiss the girl’s cheek.

Lori pulled back from the hug, a pout present on her face again, confusing her mothers. “If I’m goin’ to be a big sister, I’m not a baby anymore.”

Both women laughed, loudly this time. “We already explained to you that you will always be our baby, even when you’re thirty.” Kara replied.

Lori’s pout deepened and her forehead creased. “I’m a big girl, momma.” She insisted.

Lena tucked a lock of Lori’s hair behind her ear and then moved her hand so she could try to smooth down that crinkle with her thumb. “Okay, you will be a big girl when we have another baby but, for now, you’re the only baby in this house, how does that sound?”

That seemed to work since the out began to disappear. “… ‘kay.” After she said that, Lori turned around and flopped down between her mothers’ bodies who had to move to make room for the girl again.

“Do you have any questions, _baby_?” Lena took the opportunity to call her ‘baby’ while she still could.

The girl thought for a few moments before finally speaking. “How does the baby get inside mommy’s womb?”

Both women went ice cold. When Lori had first started kindergarten she had asked why her classmates had daddies and she didn’t so they briefly explained to her that science had helped them a little, but nothing too detailed. It seemed like the time for ‘bees and flowers’ had come, except they would not lie to their kid like most parents did. They would try to explain as much as possible.

**::::::**

_“Mommy, momma. Can I ask you somethin’?” The little five-year-old Lori asked her moms after her first week of kindergarten._

_“Of course you can, little bug.” Kara said as she sat across from both brunettes in the traditional ice cream parlor they discovered recently. She placed their ice creams on the table as she began eating her banana split._

_“Is it about school, darling?” Lena asked as she scooped some vanilla ice cream and helped Lori eat it without making a mess._

_“It is.” The girl confirmed after swallowing the sweet._

_“Is everything alright? You like it? Or is there something wrong?” The blonde stopped eating for a second as she bombarded the child with questions._

_The businesswoman reached out to take her wife’s hand with her own. “Let her speak, love.” She squeezed her hand before turning to give her full attention to Lori. “What happened, baby?”_

_The girl quietly ate her ice cream for a few minutes while both adults observed her. Lena’s ice cream was beginning to melt while Kara’s was disappearing but for different reasons – inside the blonde’s mouth –._

_“Is just that… after school, some men go pick up my friends. I asked ‘em and they telled me they were their daddies.” Lori sad in a voice so quiet Kara had trouble hearing her on the other side of the table. But both women heard it. They exchanged glances, knowing this day would come. “Why don’t I have a daddy?”_

_Kara opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out of her lips. She repeated the action a few times until Lena had enough and started to talk herself. “Little bug, you see… You are our daughter, our child, okay? We are your mothers, right?” She waited until Lori nodded. “However, to have children, you need a woman and a man, they will become the mommy and the daddy.”_

_“But I have two mommies.” Lori interrupted._

_“That’s right, little bug. You have two mommies that love you so, so much.” Kara joined the conversation again. “Like mommy said, you need a woman and a man to have babies_ but _sometimes there are women, like your mommy and I, that don’t like men or men that don’t like women. And when I say they don’t ‘like’, I don’t mean they have bad feelings towards the people, I mean they don’t think the other person is pretty or handsome. Do you understand what I’m saying?”_

_The girl nodded slowly. “I think so. Phillip said he had two daddies.”_

_“That’s right, Lori. That’s exactly what we mean.” The green eyed woman said. “So, when two women or two men like Phillip’s daddies love each other and want to have babies we can’t do it the same way other mommies and daddies can.”_

_“How do mommies and daddies have babies?” The question escaped Lori’s lips quickly, making Kara choke on some ice cream she was swallowing._

_“That’s not important right now, little bug.” The blonde said after she recovered from her near-death experience. “What’s important is how couples like us get to have babies.” She grabbed a napkin and cleaned the corners of her mouth. “One way to do so, it’s called adoption. That’s when a boy or a girl don’t have any parents, so other mommies and daddies can take them in and they become the boy or girl’s new family.” Kara focused her blue eyes on Lori’s green ones, hoping that the little girl understood what she was saying. “I’m adopted.” she confessed with a hand in her chest. “I lost my parents when I was 13 years old and the Danvers adopted me, they became my new family.”_

_“I’m adopted, momma?” The little brunette asked._

_Lena wrapped an arm over Lori’s shoulders and brought her closer to her. “No, little bug. You’re not adopted. As momma was saying, there are a few ways for a couple like us to have babies. One is adoption like she said and the other one has to do with science.”_

_“Science like what you do at your lab?” Lori asked as she looked up at the woman by her side._

_“Not exactly. What I do at L-Corp has to do more with technology than with the science we’re talking about.” Lena corrected the girl. “Like we said, a mommy needs a daddy to make a baby, so if there is no daddy, we go to the doctor and they use science to help us. To make babies you need two special things, the women have one and the men have the other.” The brunette used her hands to represent the two elements. “When those two things come together,” she joined her hands, “a baby is created.”_

_“But you and momma are both women so you don’t have the two things, right?” Lori tried to guess._

_“Exactly, little bug! You’re so smart!” The reporter said as she bent over the table and ruffled Lori’s hair a little, making the girl giggle._

_“And how do the doctor make science?” Lori wondered still._

_“Well,” Lena continued, “there are men out there that want to help people like us and others who don’t have that special thing, so they give it to the doctors so they can help us.”_

_“The doctor give you the special thing, mommy?”_

_“Yes, baby. That’s how we had you.” Lena kissed the top of Lori’s head._

_“And that man is my daddy?” The child asked as she looked at the blonde and then at the brunette sitting at her side._

_Kara stood up and sat beside Lena, who lifted Lori to be in her lap. “He’s just a helper, little bug. He helped us have you but he doesn’t know who we are and we don’t know who he is.” She grabbed her daughter’s hands between her own._

_“So I don’t have a daddy?” Her big green eyes, identical to Lena’s, looked into Kara’s._

_The blonde slowly shook her head. “Not in the way your friends do, honey. But you have two moms that love you_ so _much that you don’t need a daddy.”_

_Lori sucked on her bottom lip and then released it. “How much you love me?”_

_Both women chuckled. “We love you to the moon and back, little bug.” Lena whispered to her ear._

_“That’s so much!” Was Lori’s response, making her moms laugh as they trapped her between their arms._

_“Let’s finish our ice creams before they melt completely, shall we?” Kara said as she reclaimed her spot across the brunettes._

_Lena looked at her with a raised brow. “Like that would stop you from eating it anyway.”_

**::::::**

Kara cleared her throat before starting to speak. “Lori, do you remember our talk when you asked us why you don’t have a daddy?”

“Yep.” The girl nodded as Lena, who shifted in her seat to the side, placed her in the spot between her legs, her back on Lena’s front. “You said science helped you have me, right?”

“That’s correct, little bug.” Lena said as she put her arms around Lori, hugging her from behind. “We told you there are two special things to make a baby, remember?”

“Uh-huh.” The girl hummed in confirmation as she nodded fervently.

“Those two things are an egg and the sperm.” The businesswoman continued. “The women have the eggs but they’re nothing alike the chicken eggs we eat at breakfast, baby.” That made Lori laugh. “They are tiny and they are inside our bellies.”

“In the womb?” The girl wondered, making Kara rolled her eyes internally and blaming her sister for introducing that word to her since Lori said it a lot more than what her moms would like.

The older brunette pursed her lips and looked up even if the girl couldn’t see. “Not quite but you could say so. Anyway, this egg by itself can’t make a baby, it needs the special thing from the men –”

“The perm!” Lori eagerly interrupted her.

Kara bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from laughing. “Sperm, baby, the sperm, with an _‘s’_ at the beginning. Now let your mommy continue to explain, okay?”

“Okie-dokie but, were is the sperm?” This time, Lori pronounced the word correctly.

Lena blushed a little and laughed at herself in her mind. “It’s in the men’s private area. Remember that we told you that _no one_ is allowed to touch you in your private parts?” She waited until Lori nodded. “It’s the same for boys and grown up men. The sperm in hidden there. So when two grown-ups, usually but not exclusively –,” Lena almost cringed at how ‘professional’ that sounded, “a man and a woman love each other they show their love in a physical way.”

“You mean like when momma and you kiss and hug?” Lori twisted her upper body to look at her mommy’s eyes.

“Yes but there are other ways to do show love physically.” Lena confirmed.

“Ways you are way too young to understand but that you will learn in school when the time comes.” The blonde added swiftly.

“Hmm.” Lori grunted, trying to cross her arms but unable to do so since Lena’s arms were in the way.

“Anyway,” Lena spoke again, “when this happens, they can unite the sperm and the egg and a baby is formed in the women’s womb.”

“How do the sperm get inside the womb if the womb is inside the belly?” The little girl questioned.

Why was their child so smart?

Kara tucked a brown lock of hair behind Lori’s ear. “That’s not important right now because it’s not the same way as people like mommy and I do, okay? That’s why we need the help of science and doctors.”

“Exactly. We go to a special kind of doctor and they have sperm from men who want to help. The doctor uses a special syringe, introduces the sperm into the womb and then the woman may or may not get pregnant.” Lena saw that Lori opened her mouth to ask so she answered the question before it was made. “A woman is pregnant when she has a baby in her womb, okay?” She explained.

“That’s how I was maked inside mommy?” Lori wondered out loud.

Kara grabbed Lori and Lena’s hands with each of her own. “Yes, baby. That’s how you were _made_ inside mommy’s womb.” The blonde softly replied, emphasizing the word Lori had said incorrectly before.

“And that’s how the new baby will be made?” The girl asked, using the word the right way this time.

The blonde nodded slowly, hesitantly. “Well…” She wasn’t sure if she should go into more details that may confuse Lori.

“It’s similar, little bug. But this time we will use momma’s egg instead of mine.” Lena ended up saying.

“So momma will be peg-pr-pregnant?” The girl had a proud smile on her face when she managed to pronounce that new big word correctly and without help. “The baby will be in your belly, momma?”

“Not exactly, Lori.” Kara took a moment to gather her thoughts, letting out a sigh once before speaking. “You see, science can help us get the eggs from the women’s bellies and put them inside another one’s womb, so that way the doctor can take my egg and put it inside mommy.”

The little girl tilted her head to the side as she listened to her momma. “Science is complicated.” She stated, making both women laugh.

“It is, honey but thanks to science we get to have the family we want.” Lena murmured as she planted a kiss in the back of Lori’s head.

The blonde squeezed their hands and two pairs of green eyes focused on her. “We are telling you this because you are a big girl, okay Lori?” The girl nodded enthusiastically at her momma saying she was big. “But some other people may not be as smart or may not understand everything we just told you so, please, don’t mention any of this to anyone outside our family, okay?”

“’kay.” Lori agreed.

“So you won’t say any of the words we just taught you, okay? Most of them are words children your age don’t know the meaning of.” The CEO added behind Lori.

“’kay.” The girl repeated.

“Do you have any other questions, darling?” Lena asked.

“Nope.” Lori popped the ‘p’ funnily.

Kara clapped once to get the brunettes’ attention. “Well, not that that’s out of the way, how about we watch another movie?”

“Yes!” The girl jumped from her spot between her mom’s legs and stood on the couch. “What movie should we watch now?” She grabbed the remote and handed it to the blonde so she could turn the TV back on.

“How about _Despicable Me_?” Lena suggested. “That way you will see how those three little sisters take care of each other.”

“You will be like Margo, little bug!” The reporter said as she searched for the film. “Looking out for your new baby sibling like Margo does for Edith and Agnes.”

Lori, who had once again occupied the place between her moms – her head on Lena’s lap and her legs on Kara’s – had her mouth full of popcorn she grabbed from the coffee table when she spoke again. “Dosh dat mean your Gru, momma?”

Lena didn’t bother to make her laugh quiet.

**Week -4**

The fertility clinic was a familiar scenario for both Kara and Lena. They had spent countless hours talking to their doctor about their options and the procedures needed to have the family they wanted back when Lori was not yet a part of their lives. Coming back now to extend their family seemed surreal but, at the same time, they couldn’t think of anything better. Both women walked towards the reception desk with their fingers interlaced.

“Hello, my name is Lena Luthor and I have an appointment with Dr. Montgomery.” The brunette said.

The receptionist smiled at them and checked her computer to confirm the appointment. “Hi, just let me confirm really quick… Yes, here you are Mrs. Luthor. Dr. Montgomery is waiting for you.” She stood from her seat and guided the couple to the doctor’s office.

Offering her a quiet ‘thank you’, Kara opened the door and let Lena in first, who immediately greeted the redhead inside.

“Dr. Montgomery, thank you for meeting us in such short notice.” The green eyed woman reached out to shake the doctor’s hand.

Addison, who stood up to welcome her patients, smiled in return. “No need to thank me.” She shook Kara’s hand as well. “Always glad to help. And it’s Addison, please, you guys know that.”

“Well, Addison, thank you for giving us the spot.” The blonde replied.

The doctor made a dismissal gesture with her hand after letting go of the reporter. “Don’t even mention it. Take a seat, please. Let’s discuss more what is it you want, okay?” The three women sat down, the redhead placing her forearms on her desk.

Instinctively, Lena put her hand on the armrest with her palm up so Kara could take it, which the blonde did without hesitation. “Well, as we briefly told you on the phone, we want to expand our family. I want to get pregnant again.”

The redhead nodded. “Okay, are we thinking artificial insemination like the first time?”

“Actually,” Kara spoke this time, “we were thinking about in-vitro. We want to use my egg and having Lena carry the baby again.” She squeezed Lena’s hand as she turned her head a little to look at her, meeting her gaze.

“That sounds wonderful. However, as I’m sure you already know thanks to some googling about it, in-vitro is very different from artificial insemination. It’s a little more invasive since we had to retrieve the eggs for external fertilization. Also, with an IVF treatment you have more chances of a multiple pregnancy, conceiving twins or even triplets depending of the number of embryos we transfer into the uterus once they’re fertilized.” The doctor explained with a calm and professional tone.

Lena swallowed a little louder than what she would have liked it at that last statement. “Can’t you just… transfer only one embryo?”

“The minimum that are usually transfer are two, to try to ensure that at least one will attach to the uterine wall and so we don’t have to repeat another cycle.” Addison clarified.

The brunette nodded slowly, her gaze unfocused for a moment. Kara noticed this and reached out to her wife’s chin with her free hand to make her look at her eyes. “Tell me what you’re thinking.” She softly requested her.

The emerald eyes always got lost on the cerulean ones, but at the same time, Lena found herself in them in a never ending paradox. “I’m thinking I want to do this. I want to have your baby.”

The blonde caressed Lena’s chin, smiling softly. “You already had my baby… but let’s have another, shall we?”

In response, the CEO leaned gently forward and placed a chaste kiss on the reporter’s lips. “Let’s.” They held their gazes for a few moments before looking again at the doctor. “We want to do it, Addison.”

Addison, who was looking at them like they were the cutest couple in the universe, smiled softly at them. “Alright.” She let out an expecting sigh. “First things first, have you thought of the donor? I remember you purchased several vial of sperm for the artificial insemination.”

“Yes, we want the same donor as with Lori. Back then we paid for the storage so we called the sperm bank and they told us the samples are in perfect conditions.” Lena stated.

“Great. You can ask them to deliver the vials here any day now, we can store them in the lab until we need them and give back anything we don’t use.” The doctor requested them.

“We will.” The blonde answered.

“Perfect. Now we can start by doing some blood tests on both of you, you know, to discard any infectious disease. Just for protocol.” The redhead added the last part with a smile as she stood up from her seat, gesturing both women to stand up and follow her to another room.

They reached a door which the doctor opened and let them step inside first. It had a bed, a few turned off monitors, some cabinets and other medical appliances. Lena and Kara sat on the bed as Addison looked for the blood draw kit.

“Kara, since we’re getting your eggs we will have to check some other things in your blood. How far along are you in your menstrual cycle?” The doctor asked as she put on some gloves.

The blonde looked up from her right arm sleeve – which she was rolling up – to respond. “My period began 3 days ago. It usually lasts 4 to 5 days and I’m pretty regular. It’s like clockwork really, I have it every 28 days.”

Addison walked towards the couple with a few stuff needed for the blood draw. “Should I assume your cycles have synced up?” She asked teasingly – knowing it wasn’t really a _thing_ – as she rubbed the inside of the reporter’s elbow with an alcohol swab.

Lena chuckled softly. “Definitely not but I can’t really remember when I’m supposed to have it.”

“Next week, babe.” Kara answered as Addison placed the tourniquet in her upper arm. “In 9 days to be exact.” When the blonde looked up, she saw the doctor smirking with a brown raised. “It’s just… she’s always so busy that I have to remind her of that.”

“That’s sweet and not really uncommon from a spouse to know. Well, speaking of same sex couples of course. Men couldn’t care less about it.” The comment made the three of them laugh. “Stretch your arm and make a fist, please.”

Kara did as she was told and held her breath when she saw the needle getting close to her. Lena saw this and placed her right arm loosely around the blonde’s back and grabbed Kara’s free hand with her left. “Relax, darling.” These few words did the trick, making Kara’s shoulders drop as the tension went away.

“Are you ready?” The doctor asked with a butterfly needle between her fingers. When the blonde nodded, Addison grabbed bellow Kara’s elbow with her free hand and inserted the needle in a shallow angle into the vein. Red liquid started flowing through the short tube into a plastic looking port. Just before the blood reached it, the doctor placed a small vacuum tube in the port that quickly filled itself with the vital fluid, replacing it with another one and another one. At the end, the doctor had three small vials of blood. Addison gently removed the needle and placed a cotton ball in the small dot of red that started to spill out of Kara’s arm, making the blonde bent it to hold the cotton in place. Finally, she removed the tourniquet. “It wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“No, it wasn’t… I guess I’m just nervous.” Kara said, a quiet laugh following. “We both really want another baby and, I guess, it’s starting to sink in, you now? We’re _doing_ this.” She said the last sentence as she looked at Lena who grinned at her.

“We’re doing this, darling.” The brunette agreed as she leaned towards Kara and kissed her shoulder.

“A little bit of nervousness is good but, even if it’s a little bit different this time, you guys have done this before. You are great mothers and any child would be lucky to have you.” The redhead remarked as she labeled the blood vials and shortly after started to prepare the material for Lena’s blood draw. “Are you ready, Lena?”

The CEO nodded as she let go of her wife, extending her arm towards the doctor who repeated the same process she did on Kara, only this time she only needed two vials instead of three. After placing a cotton ball on Lena’s arm and label her blood as well, the doctor took off her gloves and pulled a small round stool and sat in front of them.

“As I told you before, these blood tests are for two things: the routine infectious disease screening and to determine Kara’s ovarian reserve.” Addison explained. “I will see the levels of concentration of Follicle Stimulation Hormone, also known as FSH, the estradiol or estrogen and the anti-mullerian hormone in your blood,” she moved her hand to gesture the blonde, “to help predict how your ovaries will respond to the fertility medication. This is usually paired with a transvaginal ultrasound so I can see your ovaries and how many follicles you have.”

“Are we doing this ultrasound right now?” The blonde asked as she removed the slightly blood-stained cotton ball from the crook of her arm.

“We could do it but if you prefer to wait until your period is done, we can wait.” Addison said before turning her face to look at the brunette. “However, I would like to perform a uterine exam on you Lena since, as Kara said, you will not have your period for another week or so.” She added.

“What does this procedure consist of?” Lena asked.

“There are two ways to perform it. The first one is called sonohysterography; during this procedure fluid is injected through the cervix into your uterus and we use an ultrasound to create images of your uterine cavity. The other one is called hysteroscopy, in which a hysteroscope – that’s is a thin, flexible telescope with a small light attached to it – is inserted through your vagina and cervix into your uterus. This is so I can examine the lining of your uterus and see if everything is fine. Neither of these procedures is necessarily painful but a little discomfort or cramping is not uncommon.” The doctor let them know.

Lena nodded slowly in understanding. “Is there anything concerning that might show up?”

“Not really. The uterine exam is a routine test for an IVF cycle since most people choose to this option because they have problems conceiving naturally. You guys are not the case and Lena didn’t have any problem getting pregnant with the artificial insemination but, given your age, it’s always good to have all the cards on the table so we know how to move forward. And no, I did not call you old just now.” The redhead added that last part with a teasing tone and a smirk, making the couple laugh softly.

“Of course not.” The CEO replied with an eyebrow raised. “Well then, let’s do it.”

After talking to the doctor about the difference of each procedure, they finally opted for the hysteroscopy. Kara sat by Lena’s side during the whole thing, holding her hand and playing with the brown tresses to distract her from the minor discomforts. Once it was over and Lena had gotten dressed again, the redhead explained what she saw, reassuring them that everything seemed fine but that Lena may want to stay at home that day to rest. They schedule their next appointment for a week later for Kara’s ultrasound and so she could start taking certain meds to help her ovaries produce multiple eggs and for they to mature for the retrieval. The couple said their goodbyes, thanking Addison once again for her services.

A few moments later, Lena and Kara were walking hand in hand towards their car in the parking lot of the clinic. They reached the dark blue vehicle and stood in silence next to the passenger door for a second. Looking into each other’s eyes, both of them were just smiling until Kara finally spoke.

“We’re gonna have a baby.” She muttered.

“We are.” Lena whispered back. “We’re gonna have baby!” She practically squeaked, jumping up and down, flung her arms around the blonde’s neck.

Kara secured her grip on her wife’s waist and then tilted her back a little, lifting her slightly off the ground. “We’re gonna have a baby!” She repeated as she spun Lena around.

**Week -1**

Kara was nervous. And hungry. Since the doctor said she shouldn’t eat anything at least 12 hours before the procedure, she hadn’t had breakfast that morning and Lena, being the good wife she was, hadn’t eaten either, claiming _‘If you can’t eat, neither can I, darling,’_ when Kara asked her why. Truth to be told, the CEO didn’t eat because she was nervous as well but she would play the ‘empathetic wife’ card for this situation. She was trying not to show it so the blonde would not worry but, apparently, it wasn’t working so both of them were nervous. The couple was sitting in the waiting room 15 minutes before the actual appointment, waiting for Dr. Montgomery to show up. Kara’s knee was jerking up and down as they waited, which was starting to bother Lena a bit even if she didn’t voice it. After about 10 minutes, the doctor opened the door of the room they were in dressed in pink scrubs instead of her usual ‘street clothes’, making both women stand up to greet her.

“Good morning ladies.” The redhead said as she closed the door behind her.

“Good morning Addison.” Lena said, rubbing her slightly sweaty hands on her jeans.

The blonde smiled timidly before speaking. “Hello Addie.” She said while giving a small wave with her hand.

“Kara, are you ready?” The doctor asked.

The reporter nodded slowly, her lips pressed on a tight line. “Yep, I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” She answered with false confidence.

Addison – and Lena, of course – noticed that the blonde was still a little scared. “How about we go over the procedure again so you can be a little less nervous, okay?”

“That would be great.” Lena replied as she took Kara’s hand in her own. “Right, darling?” The blonde only nodded again.

“Okay, let’s go to your room so you can change and I’ll explain everything again.” The redhead told them. The couple followed her to the private patient room where a hospital gown was waiting for Kara on the bed. “You can start changing as I explain, Kara.”

“Sure.” The blonde smiled and grabbed the gown, closing the privacy curtain around the bed so she could strip from her clothes.

“The egg retrieval is a lot like the transvaginal ultrasound we did a couple of weeks back and the one from two days ago to confirm that the medication I gave you did its job. I’ll introduce the ultrasound probe into your vagina to identify the follicles and then I will gently guide a needle attached to a catheter through the vaginal wall. One by one, the eggs will be drawn out using light suction. They’ll be collected in test tubes labeled with your name, which will then be handed off to our embryologist, Dr. Jake Reilly.” Kara opened the curtain and sat on the bed as Addison kept describing the process, Lena joining her in the bed immediately. “After that, I’ll remove the needle and do an examination of the vaginal wall and your ovaries to make sure everything is alright. You will be asleep the whole time, we’ll give you a sedative through an IV so you won’t feel any pain at all. The entire process takes about 20 minutes. Quick and easy.” She snapped her fingers.

“How many eggs will be collected?” Lena asked as she tied up the top of Kara’s gown correctly.

“Well, I can’t give you an exact number but on the ultrasound I saw 8 follicles per ovary. This doesn’t mean 16 eggs will be retrieved because some might not have matured or may not be viable for other reasons but anything between 5 to 10 eggs is very possible.” The doctor explained.

“That sounds promising, right babe?” Kara asked the brunette, hooking her arm on hers.

Lena kissed her wife’s cheek. “It does.”

“If you don’t have any more questions, I’d say it’s time to begin.” Addison said with a smile. “Kara, you get in the bed and I’ll call someone to get you to the OR, okay?”

“Okay.” The blue eyed woman repeated. The doctor winked at them, turned around and exited the room, leaving the couple alone.

Lena hopped down from the bed and patted the middle of it, gesturing Kara to move over there. “Come on, get comfortable.”

The blonde did as she was told, moving her legs under the covers but without laying down. “I wish you could be there with me.”

The CEO sat on the edge of the bed again, cupped her wife’s face between her hands and pulled her for a kiss. “I wish I could be there too, babe.” Her hands moved from the blonde’s cheeks to the frame of her glasses, removing them. “But I’ll be here, waiting for you.” She gave Kara another peck on the lips. “I’ll always wait for you.”

“I know… That’s just one of the many reasons why I love you.” The blonde’s smile was so big that it made the corner of her eyes crinkle, but she probably was just squinting to see the brunette better without her lenses.

Lena tucked a blonde lock of hair behind Kara’s ear before pulling away from the bed. “Tie up your hair so I can put this on you.” She pointed at the hair cap patients use for surgery that was on the bedside table. Setting the glasses down, the brunette grabbed the cap, waited for Kara to tie her hair in a low and a little messy bun and finally covered the blonde tresses. “You look gorgeous, you should wear this all the time.”

Kara laughed at Lena’s teasing. “I bet I look hot, right?”

“ _So_ hot.” Lena played along.

“Hot enough for you to want to take my clothes off?” A smirk appeared on Kara’s face.

Lena pulled Kara for another kiss in response, biting her lower lip as she pulled away a few moments later. “I _always_ want to take your clothes off but I don’t think we have time right now.”

As those words left Lena’s lips, Addison came back to the room with two stretcher-bearers to take Kara to the OR. “It’s time, ladies.”

“I love you.” Lena gave Kara one last kiss before stepping aside to let the men take her wife.

“I love you too.” Kara pressed her lips on the tip of her fingers and blew the kiss in the businesswoman’s direction. She saw her ‘grabbing’ the kiss in the air as she disappeared out of the door.

The doctor, who stayed behind, put a hand on Lena’s shoulder. “She’ll be back sooner than you think. You can wait here or in the waiting room, it’s up to you.”

“I’ll stay here, I have some e-mails to read since I won’t be going to work… Thank you Addison.”

The redhead smiled. “You have nothing to thank me for.” She gave Lena a light squeeze on the shoulder before letting go and finally following Kara.

Lena let out a loud sigh as soon as she was left alone. She looked around the room, how empty it looked without the hospital bed. Walking towards the small sofa on the corner of the room, she pulled out her cellphone to text Alex.

_08:54 am. *They just took Kara up to the OR. How’s Lori?*_

Since the little brunette was still in her summer vacations, Lena and Kara decided to take her to her aunties’ house to spend the morning while they were in the clinic. Lori was a little grumpy because she was up early – they woke up at 7 am. –, but quickly fell back asleep as soon as Lena placed her in Alex’s arms.

**_08:55 am. *she’s still asleep but I’m starting breakfast*_ **

**_08:58 am. *never mind, she’s awake now*_ **

**_08:58 am. [photo attached]_ **

The picture showed Lori balanced in Sam’s hip with her arms around the woman’s neck. She was still in her pajamas, just as they had dropped her off, and Pikachu was trapped between her body and her aunt’s. Lena immediately dialed Alex’s number, not even waiting for one tone before she picked it up.

“Hey Alex, can you put Lori on the phone?”

 _“It’s me, mommy!”_ The childish voice of her daughter said.

Lena beamed as she heard Lori’s voice. “Hello sweetie, I just wanted to know how you’re doing with your aunties.”

 _“Auntie Alex is makin’ breakfast and auntie Sam is drinkin’ coffee.”_ The little girl explained.

“I want you to do everything they tell you to, okay? Like the good girl you are, little bug.”

 _“Yes mommy.”_ The sound of Lori sipping something – probably milk or juice – from her plastic cup was heard through the phone. _“When will you come get me?”_

Lena looked at her wrist watch and started doing the math in her head, which only took her seconds. “I’ll be there around noon, honey. Maybe a little later, depends on how momma is feeling at the time but we packed a lot of your toys so you don’t get bored with your aunties.”

 _“Momma is with the doctor right now?”_ Lori’s tone was more curious than anything which made Lena smile.

“Yes, Lori. The doctors are getting the eggs to make a baby and they’re taking really good care of her, I promise.”

 _“And then they will put the baby in your womb?”_ Lena heard Alex and Sam laugh at the word.

“Not yet, darling. I’ll answer all your doubts when I go get you, okay? Now I want you to eat all your breakfast so you can get in the pool later in the day.”

 _“Yeih! I love the pool!”_ The little brunette’s excitement was such that she dropped the phone on the table and started eating from the plate Alex had just placed in front of her.

The redhead picked the phone up. _“I’ll make sure she waits_ 30 minutes _before getting in the pool.”_ As she emphasized how much time Lori had to wait a whine was heard in the background.

“Thank you for looking out for her, Alex.” Lena said sincerely.

 _“No problem, you know I love the kid. Good luck over there, Lena. I can’t wait for one more mini you running around.”_ Alex playfully said.

“More like mini Kara this time. I can’t wait either…” Lena let out a happy sigh. “See you guys later.”

 _“Bye.”_ Before Alex could hang up, a ‘bye mommy!’ reached the CEO’s hears, making her smile.

Lena stayed sitting in the couch lost in thought for a few minutes before she snapped herself out of her daydream and pulled her laptop out of her bag. She opened it and quickly started reading e-mails. Something about the R&D department having troubles with the rechargeable battery of their upcoming electric car, a memo saying the seminar on cyber security happening in two weeks was at full capacity now, some meeting with Oliver Queen from Queen Consolidate to close a deal being pushed back because Mr. Queen had to travel, and some more. She didn’t really much paid attention to any of the e-mails since her eyes were constantly drifting to the little clock on the right lower corner of the screen, counting down the minutes until Kara was back. At the end, she only answered one – an e-mail from Lex saying how much of a good time he was having in some lost island of the Caribbean – wishing her brother good luck on the rest of his sabbatical which was already at half. After what felt like an eternity, the door opened again and a man dressed in blue scrubs pulled in the bed where the blonde laid still asleep as another was pushing from the other end. Addison entered the room at last, closing the door behind her.

Lena was on her feet and approaching the sleeping form of her wife immediately. “How did it go?”

The doctor thanked her staff as they exited the room and then turned to the brunette. “It went smoothly. Dr. Reilly is examining the state of the eggs we retrieved right now, we will give you the exact number before you leave today.”

The corners of Lena’s mouth turned up as she grabbed one of Kara’s hands between hers. “When will she wake up?”

“In about half an hour but she has to stay for an hour after she wakes up so the anesthesia wears off completely and to make sure everything is alright before you guys can leave.” Addison remarked.

“Thank you.” The businesswoman nodded and turned to see Kara.

Lena climbed into the bed as soon as the doctor left the room, trying to not disturb Kara. She laid on her right side, using her hand as a pillow, and stared at her wife’s profile as she usually did upon waking up. She loved looking at Kara, who could not love doing so? She was so beautiful even as she aged. Her forehead was partially covered by the cap she had on but Lena could still see that, even relaxed, presented a few faint lines just like in the corner of her eyes. The small scar over her left eyebrow never quite faded but it didn’t make her ugly, Lena always teased Kara saying that God had to give her that small imperfection or else every women would be jealous of her angelical beauty. Her eyelashes were long and thick, meaning the blonde never needed to use fake ones like some people do. Her nose had the perfect curvature, her cheekbones defined and her jaw strong even if it wasn’t as sharp as Lena’s. Without noticing, the brunette’s left hand had started to trace mindless patterns on Kara’s belly over the sheets. She kept staring without saying a word for who knows how long until she decided the quiet state of the room was killing her, being used to Kara filling the silence with her adorable rambles, so she started singing. She wasn’t the best singer by far but she knew Kara loved it when she sang.

 _“No New Year's Day to celebrate, no chocolate covered candy hearts to give away…”_ Lena smiled at the thought of Kara eating Valentine’s Day chocolate, it was her favorite because – according to the blonde – chocolate tasted better in Valentine’s. _“… No first of spring, no song to sing, in fact here's just another ordinary day.”_ She whispered in Kara’s ear. _“No April rain, no wedding Saturday within the month of June… but what it is,”_ the brunette winced internally at the way her voice broke a little as she attempted to sing the high note, _“is something true, made up of these three words that I must say to you.”_ She pusher herself a little up the bed, placing a feather-like kiss on her wife’s temple. _“I just want to say I love you, I just want to say how much I care, I just want to say I love you, and I mean it from the bottom of my heart.”_ Lena rested her forehead on Kara’s cheek, deciding it was better to let her wife rest instead of waking her up with her – in the brunette’s opinion – hideous wails.

“You missed a line.”

The groggy voice of the blonde made Lena prop herself on her elbow to look at her face. “You’re awake.” She lowered her body and pressed her lips against Kara’s as soon as she saw the blue pools the reporter called eyes look back at her.

“I am.” Kara breathed out in a soft whisper, so low that Lena wouldn’t have been able to hear her if she wasn’t so close, their lips still barely touching. “And you missed a line.” She repeated.

Lena pulled back slightly, still hovering over the blonde but now able to look at her face. She examined it for a few seconds, noticing how Kara’s eyelids were only half opened and a smile that resembled the one when she was tipsy was present on the lips she just kissed. “What?”

“I know I must still be a little high on the sedative but I know I heard you singing.” A tiny smirk appeared on the blonde’s face when Lena’s cheeks turned a little pink. “After _‘no April rain’_ follows _‘no flowers bloom’_ and you missed it.” She explained, singing both fragments of the song as she grabbed the cap still on her head and pulled it off, freeing the blonde tresses.

The businesswoman rolled her eyes playfully. “What? Will Stevie Wonder be mad at me? Is he going to sue me for butchering his lyrics?”

This only made Kara laugh and, consequently, Lena smile. “No, actually he should ask you to record a cover of his song. I’m sure it would be a hit.”

Lena swatted Kara on the shoulder – gently, of course – with the hand not holding herself up. “Stop making fun of me, I know I have a terrible voice and now I will never sing to you, _ever_ again.”

The blonde gasped with faux indignation. “I was _not_ making fun of you! I love your voice when you sing… also when you moan but that’s not the point.” She giggled at her last comment, showing that she was – indeed – still a little loose because of the sedatives.

“Please, stop talking.” The brunette mumbled through the palm covering her embarrassment.

“Make me.” Kara challenged her wife as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

Never backing away from a challenge, Lena did what anyone would have done in her situation and pressed her lips against Kara’s again. The kiss was languid, soft, with a little more tongue than what Lena usually allowed anywhere that wasn’t their home but they didn’t care. They stayed that way for a few minutes never separating, not even for air, breathing through the kiss, giggling at the tingly feeling of each other’s exhalations. When Lena finally pulled away she gave Kara a kiss on the nose and then shifted a little on the bed until her head was resting on the blonde’s chest, hearing her strong heartbeat under her. Kara had also moved her arm so she could hold Lena and now was running the tip of her fingers up and down the brunette’s arm.

The brunette rested her arm under Kara’s breasts. “How are you feeling, darling?”

The reporter took a few seconds to answer, her voice still a little raspy but not as much as when she first woke up. “Heavy… like gravity is working harder on me…. And you?”

“Me? I’m not the one who just got poked with probes and needles.” Lena snorted.

Kara pinched the CEO’s arm playfully. “You know what I mean…”

The brunette let out a sigh. “I’m… excited.”

That made the reporter laugh. “Yeah, I can tell by the tone of your voice.”

“I am thinking about a lot of things… But that doesn’t mean I’m not excited.” Lena reassured her.

“Things like what? You can tell me anything, you know.”

Lena said nothing for a few moments, enjoying the constant motion underneath her head of her wife’s chest as she breathed in and out. “Things like… moving to a bigger house since the penthouse will be now too small for four people…”

“True… we need to get a place with a pool, Lori likes Alex and Sam’s pool way too much.” The blonde commented.

Lena winced at the mention of the pool. “A pool and a baby don’t go together, darling.”

Kara clicked her tongue. “You’re right… but it’s not like we’re going to leave them alone…” She insisted.

“We’ll discuss that later, deal?”

“Deal.” The blonde mumbled as she tilted her face to leave a kiss at the top of Lena’s head. “What else were you thinking about?”

“I was also thinking of how we’re going to paint the nursery.”

“Isn’t it a little early?” The reporter teased. “You’re not even pregnant yet.”

The green eyed woman let out a soft chuckled. “It’s never too early to start planning and we could think of a gender-neutral theme so it won’t matter the sex of the baby.”

“Okay… we did dinosaurs for Lori’s because I love them so, what about you pick the theme this time?” The blonde offered.

“Hmm… what about constellations?” Lena proposed.

“Outer space and galaxies are kinda my thing too.” The blonde remarked.

“You can’t claim as yours _every_ single thing you like, you know? I liked constellations _before_ I met you, so don’t think so high of yourself.” Lena said, rolling her eyes even if her wife couldn’t see her thanks to the angle.

“Of course I can claim things I like as mine, aren’t you wearing a ring I gave – ouch!” The blonde couldn’t finish her sentence as she complained of the slap on her thigh, courtesy of Lena. “I’m joking, babe!”

“And I was just killing a mosquito that was on your leg, darling.” Lena replied as she moved her arm back to its previous position.

Kara shook her head and suppressed a laugh. “Anyway… remember that date we had in the planetarium? Who planned it? Oh, that’s right, me!”

“And who got pictures of the constellations above National City of the day we first met and had it framed for our anniversary? Oh, that’s right, me!” Lena countered, repeating Kara’s last phrase.

The blue eyed woman nodded slowly at that. “Okay, we both like the stars, okay?” She finally admitted. “That’s a nice theme for the nursery… and we could do that too, right? The picture of the constellations of the day the baby is born.”

“It would be a nice touch, yeah.” The CEO agreed. “But we’d have to add it later.”

Kara pictured that image in her head, beaming at the thought. “I love it already, Lena.”

Before the brunette could say anything else, the door of the room was opened by the doctor.

“Hello there, how are we doing?” The redhead asked, already in her street clothes and out of her pink scrubs.

The CEO shifted her position, sitting up and swinging her legs to the edge of the bed but not leaving Kara’s side. “Addison, hello again.”

“What's up, Doc?” Kara nodded her head once as she imitated Bugs Bunny’s voice.

“How are you feeling, Kara? Any discomfort?” The doctor asked.

The blonde tried to push herself up in the bed, grimacing when she couldn’t. “I just feel a little… pressure.”

Lena climbed down the bed and looked for its controller, making the top side of the bed elevate so Kara wouldn’t be completely laying down. “She also told me she feels heavy.” Grabbing Kara’s glasses, she placed them on her hand to let the blonde slip them back on her face.

Addison nodded and started to explain. “The heavy feeling is because of the anesthesia, it should go away in a few moments. The pressure, on the other hand, is because of the procedure and it’s perfectly normal. It’s possible you experience some pelvic heaviness, soreness, or cramping as well as light bleeding but it shouldn’t be more than a regular menstrual period.”

“Okay.” Kara replied as Lena moved an arm behind the blonde’s shoulders to help her sit up. “Thanks babe.” She whispered to her wife. The brunette only kissed her temple in response.

“Do you have the number of eggs already?” The CEO wanted to know.

“Yes, we do. We were able to retrieve 7 fully matured eggs from Kara.” Addison confirmed with a smile.

The blonde squeaked in happiness as Lena tightened her one-armed embrace and pressed her lips against her temple again.

“The fertilization will likely happen overnight and we should have some embryos ready for implantation by next week.” The doctor continued. “Do you have any other doubts?”

“Will you tell us how the embryos are progressing?” The brunette questioned.

“Yes, I’ll give you updates every couple of days of the evolution of the embryos.” The redhead affirmed.

“I have a question too,” the reporter raised her hand like she was a child, blushing when Lena gave her a funny look with an arched brow. “… uh, what happens with the embryos we don’t use? Like, what if Lena gets pregnant at the first try.”

“There are plenty options on what to do with them. You can keep them in case you want another baby in the future, you could donate them for other people to use or you can discard them.”

“Okay…” Lena trailed off. “I don’t think we want to have more babies, do we?” She turned to face Kara.

“We’re not getting younger so… I’d say no…” The blue eyed woman replied, looking at Lena’s eyes.

“So, do we donate them?” The brunette’s brows knitted.

“It would be weird, wouldn’t it? Someone else having our babies?” Kara questioned back as she fiddled with her glasses.

“You have a point there… but we could also help people.” Lena reasoned.

“You can discuss all those points later, we still don’t know if we’re going to use all the embryos or not, ladies.” Addison interrupted the pair knowing that kind of debates could last long.

Both women returned their attention to the doctor. “You’re right, Addison.” Lena said.

“Yes, it’s true…” Kara agreed. “I have one last question though… when can I leave?” As if on cue, the reporter’s stomach rumbled so loud everyone heard it. Kara lowered her gaze, playing with her wedding band, as she felt the heat in her cheeks grow. “I’m starving.”

The doctor made an incredible job containing her laugh even if the CEO didn’t. “As I told Lena when we brought you back, I’d like to keep an eye on you for an hour or so to make sure you’re fine before I discharge you but I have no problem with letting you eat right now, I don’t know if you guys brought anything or if you’d like to buy some take out.”

“Take out sounds nice, maybe pizza?” The blonde suggested, already tasting the pizza in her mouth.

“Pizza it is.” Lena answered before turning to look at Addison again. “Do they deliver here?”

“Yes, they do. You just have to let Karen, our receptionist, know.” The doctor mentioned. “Now, I will leave you alone for a while. Kara, try to star walking when you feel ready, there’s also a bathroom attached to your room in case you want to freshen up.” She pointed at the door inside the room before exiting through the other one.

The couple discussed about what type of pizza should they order – mushrooms, pepperoni and bacon they decided – and Lena stepped outside to let the receptionist know meanwhile Kara fixed her hair a little, her previously messy bun was extra messy thanks to the cap. They kept talking until their pizza arrived, then the room was filled with the noise of Kara basically swallowing down her food almost without chewing because of how hungry she was and Lena’s snorts and laughs at Kara’s facial expressions. The blonde ended up eating 5 slices while the green eyed woman couldn’t finish her third, offering it to her wife who happily accepted it. After eating, Kara finally stood up from the bed and went to the restroom to put on her clothes and wash her hands, all while moving very slowly. Addison entered the room once more, quickly examining Kara’s vitals and asking her how she was feeling. When the redhead considered everything was fine, she let them go advising her patient to rest for what was left of the day – and maybe the next –, treat any discomfort with a heating pad, avoid drinking alcohol, caffeine, lifting heavy things including their daughter, and to take showers instead of baths for the next few days. The couple thanked the doctor once more and left the clinic. It was around 11:30 in the morning when both were finally inside the car, Lena in the driving seat.

“Let’s go home.” The brunette said as the engine came to life.

“No, let’s get Lori first.” Kara replied as she fastened her seatbelt.

“Are you sure? You should rest, darling.” Lena voiced her concern.

The blonde nodded but insisted. “Yes babe, let’s go for Lori and later we can all cuddle in our bed and watch movies for the rest of the day… but I’m picking the movie.”

Lena quirked a brow. “I’m pretty sure it was my turn…”

“Yeah but I was just pocked with a big ass needle in a place no one likes one so I deserve it.” The reporter reasoned with a smug smile.

Lena started to drive. “Okay but I get to choose what we eat for dinner.”

“Not fair!”

**Week 0**

Five days had passed since the egg retrieval and Kara and Lena were back on the clinic, this time for the embryo transfer. Unlike the egg retrieval, however, it wasn’t necessary for Lena to be under anesthesia in the OR for it so Kara could be in the room, holding her hand during the whole process. The couple was once again in the lounge, waiting for Lena to be admitted and shown to her room. It wasn’t early in the morning like the last time they were there, it was a little before 2 pm and both women were sitting next to each other in the very nice couch of the waiting room, Lena’s knees bouncing up and down next to Kara’s, not because she was nervous – okay, she was but it wasn’t the reason her knees couldn’t stay still – but because she was asked to come with a full bladder, something about how it helped change the angle of the uterus to make the transfer easier. The blonde next to her had a permanent grin on her face and was practically exuding happiness out of her pores. She kept whispering things that made Lena blush to her ear from time to time to then leave a kiss on the brunette’s neck and go back to her previous position on the couch with one hand behind her wife’s back and the other on her thigh. Not long after, they were taken to the transfer room and the nurse asked Lena to undress from the waist down and lay down on the exam table like she would do for a regular visit to the gynecologist meaning Lena was half laid down with her legs dangling a few centimeters away from the floor since she wasn’t told to put her legs on the stirrups just yet. Kara sat down on a chair next to Lena, after making sure she was covered by the bed sheets, holding one of her hands between hers.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” The blonde whispered, bringing Lena’s hand to her lips and kissing her knuckles.

The CEO freed her hand from between Kara’s and cupped her chin, her thumb on one side and the rest of her fingers in the other, and squeezed gently making the blonde pout. “It’s happening Mrs. Danvers. You better be ready.”

The reporter tried to smile even as Lena’s hold on her cheeks made it difficult but finally she won. “I am, I’m so ready, I can’t wait.” She grabbed the brunette’s hand again and this time she pressed her lips on the inside of her wrist.

Lena’s green eyes were glossy with unshed tears, happy tears, as a soft smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. “Me neither.”

“Good afternoon, ladies.” Addison greeted them as she entered the room. “How are we feeling?” She placed a hand on the reporter’s shoulder and the other over Lena’s.

“Nervous.” “Excited.” They said at the same time.

“That is exactly how you’re supposed to be feeling and don’t be ashamed to admit if you’re a little scared as well.” The doctor assured them. “I want you to meet a few people that will be helping us today.” The door opened and two people stepped inside, a handsome man with tan skin and a petite blonde woman. “This is Doctor Jake Reilly, our embryologist and my husband.”

The man stepped closer and held out her hand for Kara to shake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He waited for Addison to step back a little so he could shake Lena’s hand as well.

“This is our ultrasonographer, Miss Heather Brooks.” The redhead continued.

“Hello.” The short haired blonde waved her hand at the couple.

“And you’ve met Nurse Jackie on your way in and during Kara’s egg retrieval.” The nurse gave everyone in the room a warm smile. “They will be assisting me during the transfer. Do you have any last questions before we begin?” The OB asked as the nurse who showed them the room helped her put on a sterile gown over her pink scrubs.

“No, I don’t think so. Kara?” Lena tilted her face towards her wife.

Ocean blue eyes met emerald ones, finding no doubt in them. “None.”

The sound the latex gloves made as the doctor put them on broke the spell the couple was trapped in. “Perfect then. Jackie, put the music please.” Soft piano music started to play in the room. “Now, Lena, you know how this goes. Legs up, honey.” Addison casually mentioned, trying to make the couple relax.

The green eyed woman did as she was told, placing her feet on the footrests with Kara making sure the sheet over her legs didn’t move. The nurse then put on one of those blue medical sheets over the first one and arranged them to not cover Lena’s belly.

Addison sat down on a round stool between her patient’s legs and the sonographer walked over the machine at Lena’s side and turned it on. “Could you lift your shirt, please?” The blonde technician asked as she put on her gloves.

“Sure.” The brunette grabbed the hem of the garment and pulled it up, bunching it bellow her breasts.

The blonde grabbed a bottle of blue gel. “This is going to feel a little cold.” She warned before pouring a small amount of the substance on Lena’s abdomen.

Even with the warning, Lena flinched a little when the gel hit her skin. “I had forgotten how that feels like.” She commented.

Kara wrapped her arm around her wife’s shoulders and rested her temple at the top of her head. “Well, you better get used to it again, Mrs. Luthor.” She teases the same way Lena previously did.

Everything that happened after that was fast. Addison inserting a catheter inside Lena’s womb, dr. Reilly bringing the embryos – showing the couple a video of the embryos being loaded into the catheter, of course –, the transfer followed by a flash on the ultrasound screen – which was, according to the doctor, not the embryos since they are too small to see on the screen but is a mix of a small air bubble and media that helps push the embryo through the catheter and place it safely in the uterus – and finally the confirmation from the embryologist that the embryos were no longer in the catheter, meaning the transfer was successful. The redhead fixed the exam table so the lower part lifted and Lena could get her legs free from the footrests and rest but without having to be in a half-sit position. After getting the brunette cleaned from the gel in her belly, the whole transfer team gave the two women a few minutes alone.

The CEO was in the verge of tears and let out a shaky sigh once everyone but Kara was out of the room. “So… I might get pregnant tonight.” Her voice was barely a whisper.

The blonde’s lower lip was quivering and her eyes were glistening with unshed tears of happiness as well. “Do you have a hot date planned?”

Both women laugh at the dumb joke.

“I love you, you dork.” Lena cupped the reporter’s face, stroking her thumb over her cheekbone.

Kara’s grin was so wide that made the tears in her eyes finally roll down her face. “I love you too.”

“Can I ask you something?” Lena inquired after a few moments of gazing into her wife’s blue eyes.

“Anything, I’ll tell you and give you anything you ask for.”

“Can you give me my clothes? I really need to go to the bathroom.”

Kara burst into laughter at that as she turned around to retrieve Lena’s jeans and underwear. “Here you go. Need help getting dressed?”

The brunette sat up and swung her legs to the side of the table, arching a brow. “You’ve never been of help when it comes to me getting dressed…”

“I’ll admit I’m far better at undressing you.” The blonde winked slyly at Lena watching her as she pulled her clothes up her legs.

Lena didn’t get a chance to say anything back as a knock on the door caught their attention. “Lena, Kara, can I come in?” Addison asked from the other side.

The brunette finished fastening her jeans. “Yes, you can Addison.”

The redhead stepped inside. “I just wanted to give you some instructions before I let you go for the day, okay?” Both women nodded. “First of all, and I know this is hard to ask of _you_ Miss Luthor,” she teased, “I want you to relax tonight, tomorrow and preferably the next two weeks.” Kara snorted at that. “You have to watch her Kara, it’s your duty from now on, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.” The blonde took to fingers to her brow in salutation.

“At least for tonight, I don’t want you to work. Not going to the office, no calling, no reading your e-mails, nothing.” The doctor talked to Lena, who only rolled her eyes playfully. “Take it easy tomorrow too. No heavy lifting, which includes your daughter. During the next few days you may experience some cramping, bloating, and vaginal discharge but there’s nothing to worry about. It’s a two week waiting period before we do a blood test to confirm the result of today’s transfer but I urge you not to use a store bought pregnancy test because it’s likely it will give you a negative result since they can’t detect the small levels of hCG in the urine and it will just make you upset. It’s possible you may experience breast tenderness or mood swings, but even if you don’t it doesn’t mean you’re not pregnant.”

“What about sex?” Kara asked rather abruptly, making Lena blush a little as she slapped her bicep.

The doctor only gave them a small smile. “No penetrative sex until the blood test so toys and fingers are banned for two weeks, but I’m sure you can figure something out.”

“Thank you.” The blonde said.

“In the case that the pregnancy test turns out to be negative, I don’t want you to feel bad or like you did anything wrong. Sometimes it happens but we just have to try again, alright? So you have to prepare emotionally for whatever outcome.”

“Okay.” The couple said at the same time.

“Any other question?”

Kara turned to see Lena’s face, trying to find the answer in there, and back to the doctor. “No, I thing we don–”

“Well, I have one actually.” The CEO interrupted. “Where’s the bathroom here? Is that door?” She pointed at a door inside the room.

Addison chuckled and nodded. “That’s the one. Empty that bladder of yours while I bring the discharge papers.” She watched Lena practically run inside the bathroom before she turned around and exited the room again, leaving the door slightly open.

They were home not long after that, since neither Alex nor Sam could look out for Lori this time they had called a sitter – a girl that used to go to high school with Ruby – so they went straight to the penthouse where their daughter was waiting for them.

“Mommy, momma, you’re back!” The little girl ran towards her mothers when she heard the front door of the penthouse being open.

“Hello little bug!” The blonde kneeled to let the child wrap her arms around her neck, lifting her from the ground right after.

“Hi, baby girl.” Lena said as she hugged her from behind, sandwiching the child between Kara and her.

“Mrs. Luthor, Mrs. Danvers, good afternoon.” The young woman greeted her bosses when she appeared from the kitchen.

Lena separated herself from the embrace to address the sitter. “Hannah, hello there. Everything alright with Lori?”

“Yes, she was an angel as usual. She already had lunch, I made some chicken fajitas. There are some leftovers if you want.” She pointed at the kitchen with her thumb over her shoulder.

“Oh, fajitas!” The reporter said excitedly, walking towards the kitchen with Lori in her arms.

“Thank you Hannah. That would be all for today.” Lena pulled some bills out of her purse and gave them to the woman. “We’ll probably need you in a couple weeks.”

Putting the money away without even counting it, Hannah spoke again. “No problem. I’ll keep an eye out for your call. Have a nice day!” She walked to the door, followed by the brunette.

“You as well. See you later.” The CEO closed the door. Turning around, she walked to the kitchen where she found Kara with an almost empty plate of fajitas and Lori drinking some juice. “I’ll go to our room to lay down.”

The reporter swallowed what she was chewing. “I’ll be right there, babe.”

Watching Lena leave the room, the kid looked at her mom. “Mommy never goes to bed at this time.” And it was true, Lena never went to rest during the day.

Kara finished the remaining food in her plate and walked to the sink to wash it. “We told you today was the day the doctor put the baby inside mommy, right?”

“Yes!” The girl finished her juice.

“Well, when the doctor puts the baby in the womb, it can be a little uncomfortable so mommy has to go to bed early today.” The blonde explained.

“Can we make her feel better with cuddles?” The little brunette asked.

Drying her plate and Lori’s now clean plastic cup, Kara tilted her face until she met Lori’s eyes. “We can but I have to ask mommy is she wants that or if she prefers to sleep, okay? Why don’t you go play in your room and I will let you know.”

“’kay.” Lori agreed, hugged her momma’s leg and ran to her room.

The blonde finished in the kitchen and went to her room, leaning on the door frame as she watched Lena’s form beneath the sheets at the center of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

Lena sat up, resting her back on the headboard. “It hurts a little, the cramps, but nothing worse from normal period ones.”

The blue eyed woman stepped inside and closed the door behind her. “The doctor said that might happen. What can I do for you? What do you need?” She climbed into bed, crawling over the brunette’s body until she was face to face, her knees at each side of her wife’s hips. “Snuggles, a heating pad, an orgasm? Maybe the orgasm can help the process of getting you pregnant.” She smirked as she dipped down to lay a kiss on the freckle on the CEO’s neck.

Lena snorted at the last statement, closing her eyes to enjoy Kara’s ministrations. “Oh, _please_. If women needed orgasms to get pregnant, there would be less than one third of the world's population right now.” She tangled her fingers on the blonde locks.

Kara pulled away from Lena’s neck to look at her in the eyes. “True... You're absolutely right.” She replied, dead serious, until she couldn’t hold her smile any longer.

It was the brunette’s turn to smirk. “As usual... But snuggles and a heating pad sounds amazing.”

The reporter nodded and gave her wife a peck on the lips. “I'll be right back with the heating pads.” Carefully climbing down the bed, she went to get the heating pad for the brunette. She appeared on the door again after a few minutes. “I brought two, one for your abdomen and one for your back.” She lifted the electric pads to show them to Lena.

The brunette separated her back from the headboard so Kara could place the heating pad meant for her back on the bed. “I love how you always know what I need.” She received another kiss from her wife as the both of them got comfortable beneath the comforter.

Suddenly, the door knob turned and a small head full of brown locks peaked inside. “Is mommy okay?” Lori said in a not-so-low whisper.

The blonde wanted to slap herself in the forehead for forgetting getting Lori with them. “Yeah, little bug. She just needs some snuggle time, are you in?” She patted the empty side of the bed.

The little girl reacted immediately, entering the room with Pikachu between her arms and climbing into the bed. At the end, Lori’s head was resting on Lena’s chest and Lena’s back was leaned into Kara’s body. Once she was comfortable in her mommy’s arms, Lori squeezed her plush between her body and her mom. “Pikachu will make you feel better.”

And, true to Lori’s word, it did make Lena feel better. Or maybe it was the love of her family engulfing her in its warmth. And that love was about to grow bigger at the arrival of their new baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Will Lena get pregnant at the first try?  
> Also, I researched the crap out of IVF process, pregnancy and more so I hope I did it justice here. I'm no doctor but, after 16 seasons of Grey's Anatomy plus this fic? Yeah, they better give me a degree!  
> And yeah, I know Addison doesn't specialize in that but I wanted her here :3 expect more GA references.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a second chapter in my mind, it could become more but there will not be a plot, just some family moments. Stay tunned! Sorry for any typos btw, English is my second language :3


End file.
